Tails of Love
by MystycDragon
Summary: Just as the title says. I'll write about any "paring or family" that you guys comment down. I mean it anyone, even if I don't agree with it. Example: I'm a Winterwatcher person, but I'll do a Moonbli if you guys want, that way everyone wins. You can even ask for my OCs. Just no boy/boy or girl/girl. Also since no one saw it when it was a CO, my OCs from other stories are also here.
1. Moon and Family

**Hey guys, It's Mystyc with absolutely nothing to do. Wait, you guys can help me. You guys can comment down below what pairing or family you want to see. Sound good? Well I think I'll start us off with a family chapter. Here's Moon and Morrowseer if he was still alive**

* * *

Moon POV:

This was the best day ever. Darkstalker it turned out was joking all along and was never evil, all he did was send his father off to be with his mother, he never had Arctic kill himself. So now we were back at Jade Mountain having a party for Darkstalker's retern, which sounds odd for some people who didn't know his real story. Everyone was having fun, even Winter of all people was happy. I don't think there could be a day happier than this. I decided i needed a little air and went out to the lake near the academy. The three moons where out which lit the water up beautifully. I laid there and drifted asleep.

Later, I was woken up by a rustle in the trees. I tried to read it's mind. " _Where else can I go? I have nothing left. Blister is dead and all the nightwings have taken Glory as their queen. I could perhaps go see Secretkeeper. Wait, who's that?"_

 _Uh oh. he knows I'm here, but wait, he said Secretkeeper, as in my mom. Who is this dragon?_ I heard loud heavy claw steps coming closer. I readied myself for the worst. Then a nightwing who had burns and scares all over himself emerged from the trees. "Hello?" I asked him. "Hello." The nightwing said. "Who might you be?" I wondered if I should answer this question, and I decided to try my luck. "I'm Moonwatcher, and I heard you talking about my mom." The nightwing was sure puzzled by this. "How did you hear me and what do you mean mom?" "I can read minds and predict the future, because my mom, Secretkeeper left me in the rainforest to protect me from Morrowseer, whom she says was crazy about keeping hte nightwings preserved." Now a look of pleasure came on his face. "Secretkeeper had an egg, and it was you she had?" "Yes" Then the nightwing started laughing a bit. Then he was laughing so much that he collapsed on the ground. "I she does really live up to her name. Well then Moonwatcher, it's nice to finally meet you, my daughter." I looked at him with question. _Feel free to look inside._ I looked in his mind and, there she was. My mother and Morrowseer? Morrowseer is my father? Morrowseer is my father, and he's standing right here! "I can't believe it, mom said you were dead." He recovered from his laughing fit and stood up. "Well she's not the only one with secrets." I felt tears in my eyes, and I ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive." I whispered. "Same here Moonwatcher. Same here." I let go of him after two minutes. "Oh, mom doesn't know you're alive, we need to let her know." I started to fly to the rain forest, but I stopped. "Oh one thing. Can you not try to kill Glory please, she's a wonderful queen and she's shown us so much care." Dad only scoffed. "Those days are behind me." I smiled and flew on.

We arrived at the nightwing village as the sun was just coming up. I lead Morrowseer to mom and my house. "Try to be quiet, I want to surprise her." I whispered. We tip laloned in and closed the door. Dad sat across the room, and I was ready to wake mom up as I usually do. i looked out the window and say the sun just peak over the bottom of it. then, I pounced in Mom's bed. "Mom, wake up. Wake up. It's me Moon." Mom slowly woke up and groaned. "What?" I jumped a little more. "It's me, your weird little diamond." Then mom was up in a flash. "Moon. What are you doing here? I thought you were out saving the world?" I stopped jumping. "We saved it, we won. We where having a party at Jade Mountain and I needed some fresh air, and I met him." I said pointing to the corner of the room. Mom's eyes went as wide as the moons themselves. "Morrowseer?" she asked. "Yes Secretkeeper, it's me." Mom slowly got out of bed and walked over to him. They stood there for a minute, I figured it'd me rude to read their minds right now. Then after what seems like forever, they pressed their snouts together. I looked away quickly because I don't need to be seeing that yet, but eventually, I may do it too with a special guy in my life, no, I will do it. I hope it's Winter. Despite his aggressiveness and constant yelling, he's perfect. (what is this winterwatcher no) "You can look now Moon." I heard mom say. I turned and went up to them. Then I hugged both of them."I love you two." "So do we Moon." Dad said. Then they lived a happy life together, and to Moon's happiness, she got to kiss Winter, despite Morrowseer's complaints.

* * *

Well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed this as well. I'll be updating as fast as possible. Remember, comment who you want to see an I'll do it. Later Guys :)


	2. Too Much, I Think

**Hey guys it's me. I hope you enjoy these stories. Again, comment down bellow who you want to see me write about. Plus with every pairing, I'll do more than one chapter. How about that? This one is everyone's favorite: Glorybringer.**

* * *

Glory POV:

 _"Finally. I can get some rest."_ After a long day at a queen meeting, I needed sleep. I even missed sun time. I lazily flew to my hut and nearly fell out of the sky out of drowsiness. "Thanks." I said to my rescuer. "No problem." said a proud voice, and i immediately regretted falling. "Anything else my queen?" I was even to tired to roll my eyes. "No Deathbringer. I'm good. Just take me to my hut please." "Sure thing." _Please? I was starting to lose my touch with being mad at him._ We arrived at my hut and he walked right in, and lied me down on my bed, forgetting I didn't like it when he barges in unannounced. "Can I get you anything your highness?" I just lay there unable to do anything. "Well, you could get me a fruit for me." He stood there like I wasn't finished. "Oh yeah. I would like a mango and a couple of guavas." Then he finally left.

 _He is always there for me, whether I like it or not. It was annoying at first but now it's starting to grow on me. Wait, grow on me?! He's already a pain, but now I'm falling for him?_ _I could slap myself right now for being so stupid. Falling for him of all dragons? Hang on._ Then i got an idea, and one that was very good for me. _He'll never see it coming, and when it's done, he'll be long gone, but there is that chance of him going with it though. Ug it was so risky. I could either run him off for good, or have myself set up for him._ I shuddered at the feeling of being with him the rest of my life. Then to break me from my thoughts, he came back surprisingly quick. "Here you go my queen. I grabbed a second mango for you just in case." I looked at him. "Oh thank you, you're so sweet." _You"re So Sweet?! what is wrong with you Glory?_ "Oh ha ha. I get it, because fruit tastes so sweet." He said laughing a little. _Ok good, he thought it was a pun._ "Is that all?" I shook my head. "Good night then." Finally he was gone. _Well, I guess I can think it over while sleeping._

Deathbringer POV:

 _Oh my gosh. Is_ Glory _starting to fall for me? Literally, she fell mid-flight into my arms. She's lucky i was there to save her, again. If only those 'assassination plots' where real. I'd actually feel great about being her bodyguard. Then when we got to the hut, she said please. Please! That's not the Glory I know. Either that meeting went on longer than I thought, or she's actually falling for me. If she is, this is so exciting. I can finally do what I knew was fate back when she rescued me from the volcano. We'd be together forever! Then again, that meeting must have done a number on her. Oh love is so confusing. You know what. i think I'll see that if she is falling for me or not. I'll stay next to her all day tomorrow. That should make a good test to see the truth. Get ready Glory, cause you'll either fall into my arms again, or you'll be hitting me, a lot. Either outcome will make her happy, and that's all I want for her: to be happy. well, better get some rest, cause tomorrow's ganna be a long day._

 **The next day**

Glory POV:

 _I woke up feeling much better than I was yesterday. All relaxed, and this morning is perfect too; the birds are chirping, the sunrise just showing through the window, Deathbringer sitting there, fruit ready to eat. Wait, Deathbringer sitting there?_ Now I was fully awake, and I was up faster than I sandwing chasing a rabbit. "Whoa, someone's up with a start." He said. "Well no thanks to you." I snapped. _Wait, it's the morning, time to put my awfully risky plan into play._ "But I'm glade you're here." I said smiling. I got down and went to him and leaned against him. "I love it when you watch over me. You're so brave." I sensed a little uneasiness about him. _So far so good._ "So Deathy, want to escort me to my throne room?" I asked in a 'loving' manner. "Uh yeah sure. I'll do that." H _e's really surprised with my 'new attitude'._ "Here you go your highness." He said puling the leave curtain aside. "Oh Deathy, you're such a gentleman." I said happily. He looked confused, then he shook his head as if he were clearing something. I smiled and sat down om my throne, and he sat down right next to it. I wanted so hard to hiss at him for being so close to me, but I had to maintain my act.

Deathbringer POV:

 _Yikes, one easy task and next morning, she's so_ _polite. Brave? Gentleman? What happened last night. Sure I do watch her 24/7, but this? Did someone hit her with a love potion last night when I wasn't looking? Hang on, those things don't exist, or no longer exist, who knows what Mastermind had in his lab. Well whatever happened, I hope it's temporary. This Glory being nice to me thing, is starting to get weird. Like, creepy I gatta run away weird, or as some dragonets say: "This went from one to ten in no time." Well, I hope it's just a thing that happens when a rainwing misses sun time. Otherwise, this could become my dream come true, or my worst nightmare come to life. Let's see how the day rolls out._

Glory POV:

 _He's so confused right now, it's working perfectly, for now at least. We still have the next fourteen hours to go through._ I took a deep breath and said, "Deathy sweety? Can you go and see that the curtain is stable? I don't want anyone hurt do I?" He awkwardly did so and sat right back down where he was like he didn't move. _Is he actually trying my patience? Hang on Glory, you're his crazy lover now, not the usual yell at him hit him Glory_. In the midst of my thoughts, I think he scooted closer to me. "Deathy?" I said 'lovingly'. "Yes your highness?" He said, and I detected a little nervousness in that. _Perfect, I'm creeping him out._ "Ok first, you can call me Glory. Second, you can sit anywhere you want. If you like that is?" "Ok yo...Glory." Then something that I didn't expect, but not surprising. He sat right next to me on the throne. _Bad move Deathbringer, cause you just opened yourself to more 'affection'._ I then cuddled next to him and put my head on his chest. "Oh Deathy, your heartbeat is amazing, and have you been working out?"

Deathbringer POV:

 _Ok she's starting to scare me now. She leans against my chest, and says she likes my heartbeat? Have I been working out? "_ Why yes I have been, thanks for noticing." But she only leaned closer to me. _truth be tolled i like this, but this was too far, but be the strong World's Greatest assassin you are Deathbringer. Nothing can scare me away, not even your suddenly lovesick crush. Wait, Strong assassin you are. That gave me an idea._

Glory POV:

 _Ok I complimented him and curled closer to him. How else can I torture him?_ Then he gave me his 'heroic face'. "Oh Deathy, truth be told, I kinda find that face super cute, even though I call it smug." _Now I was really getting to him. I just complimented one of his main features._ "You know what I also think?" I asked him. "What else do you think?" He asked timidly. "I adore how you're an assassin. I think it's amazing that you risk your own life for others. Especially mine." He was getting very uncomfortable. My plan is working perfectly. Then I got an idea. _How about I, wait no. Save it for later. Right now would be too soon. Which only tightens the act even more._

 _A_ fter the walk-ins where done, we went to the platform where the rainwings have sun time. "Hey deathy, how about instead of watching me and tiring yourself doing nothing, how about you sleep with me?" That really got him. "Well." I gave him some puppy eyes and his answer was: "Ok, I guess. Sleeping never hurt anyone." He lied down next to me, and I pulled him closer to where we were touching with my wing. _Now's the perfect time to use that 'finish it off' idea i had earlier today._ "Hey Deathy?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked, And just as he turned around, I did the one thing that I thought that wasn't even remotely possible. I pulled him into a kiss. We sat there kissing for who knows how long. Then after what felt like hours, I pulled away. "Ok, that's it. I've had enough. I'm leaving." he said getting up. "Wait what?" I looked at him sadly. "I'm leaving, you are just too much for me. I can't take another second of this." Now I actually was sad. "Deathbringer?" He looked at me then he tensed. I looked at my claw to see they were the darkest blue they have ever been. I looked back to him. He stood there still at first, then he nearly collapsed. "You were faking it this whole time?" He figured it out finally. The one flaw I meant to leave was: I never changed my scales, till now at least. "Surprised?" I asked still sounding sad. "Over the top." He was silent for a bit. "Why?" "you were just being too much of a pain. You would never leave my side, and you stalk me every time I don't see you, and I had enough." I lowered my head feeling sorry. he walked to me and lifted my head to his. "Glory, you should've just told me." Then i felt a wet something on my cheek. _Was I crying? Crying over Deathbringer?_ _Then I realized something._ "Deathbringer?" I asked. "Yes Glory?" He said wiping away my tear. "That kiss I gave you?" "Yes?" I breathed deeply and exhaled. "When I first thought of it, I guess I was so into my act that I wasn't thinking straight, and I did it. I actually liked it, and i meant it." Then i looked into his bright blue eyes. "Deathbringer, I have come to terms with myself, and I've made a decision." He leaned forward expectantly. Then I gave him a real kiss this time. I pulled away and said, "I choose to no longer be my rude, abusive self anymore. I'm going to be my queenly respective self. The one that gives you the love you deserve." Then he tugged on my arm and dipped me. "Then I guess you won't have a problem with me asking you to marry me?" Then he kissed me back. I pulled away and said, "Yes Deathbringer, yes." Now I cried happy tears. "Oh, I kinda liked the nickname better." "Ok, Deathy." Then we lied back down and went to sleep side by side, both happy with the outcome of today.

 _If you told me any time before now that I was going to get married to the person I hated the most, I'd slap him till he started to bleed, but after today, I would gladly except that saying, because it happened._

* * *

Ooooooooh myyyyyyyyy goooooosh. This was sooooooooo much fun to write. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. For the next chapter, just like always, comment who you want o see next. Plus if you dudes want, I'll do a second chapter on Glorybringer. just comment whoever, and It'll become reality. I think this was my longest chapter I've written ever. Go check out my other stories ok.


	3. A Warmed Heart

**Hey ho. Mystyc here with another chapter. This one will be about Winterwatcher, my second top favorite ship. So here you go. I'll do a second chapter if you guys want. Also check out my other stories.**

* * *

Moon POV:

"This is a pretty great day, maybe as much as when the Sandwing war ended. Darkstalker was just playing a serious joke on everyone. It's true, he showed me. Also as it turns out, Clearsight was also immortal and was just hidden away all these centuries. So everyone was happy. Well, not everyone. I looked around, and didn't see a certain icewing of destiny anywhere. I thought I'd go see him and talk. I was about to move when someone tackled me. "HHEEEEEEEYYYYY MOON!" I looked to see who it was. "Kinkajou?" I hugged her. "You're back!" She was doing flips and stuff cheering. "Hey Kink, I'll see you in a little bit ok." She only tugged on my tail. "No, why are you leaving the party?" "I just need to see someone." She only tried to drag me further. "Please Kink, I promise, I'll come back. Just five minutes." She stopped and looked a little sad. "Ok, five minutes, if you're gone longer, I'm coming for you." I only smiled and waved her off. _Three moons. I've never felt that eager to see Winter. Leaving my best friend to see someone that supposedly hates me? Yikes. I hope this goes well._

I found Winter in our winglet cave. "Hey, you're missing out on the party." He didn't move he only shrugged. "Why should I be there?" he said sounding sad. "Because you're one of the dragonets that saved the world. The party's about you." I sat down next to him. "All I did was run away, and when I came back, all I did was be a pain." I shuffled a little closer to him. "Hey, that's only partially true. You came back, because you realized what's more important." He only looked down. "All I did was push you away. I don't deserve that party." He then got up and walked away. I went after him. He went out the front gate, I was about to follow then Kinkajou caught me. "So you ready?" I only stared out into the night where Winter left. "Oh, I know what's going on." I looked at her. "It's not like that. He just needs a friend." "Go then, I can wait longer." I hugged her. "Thanks." I then flew out into the night sky.

Winter POV:

I sat down by the lake near Jade Mountain arguing between myself. Why _of all the tribes, did she have to be a nightwing? "She's your friend Winter, you need to be with her."_ one side of my mind said, while the other, _"Forget her, she's a nightwing, you disgrace the icewings liking her."_ "Shut up!" I yelled at myself. I collapsed and, cried? _I'm crying over whether I could be with Moon or not?_ _I'm no longer part of the icewing kingdom anymore, so I guess that makes up my mind._ In the midst of my thoughts, I didn't realize Moon was sitting right there. "Moon, I'm sorry. For everything I've done wrong to you." She smiled. "I'm sorry too. That I didn't help you when you needed it." Then she walked to me and cuddled next to me, and I put a wing over her. Then she tripped me and pinned me. "Got ya." she laughed. "Or do you?" I tickled her back leg with my tail and she jumped off. I then had her pinned her, and I smiled proudly. Then she took a deep breath and I heard a hissing sound. I leaped off right as she blew out a gust of fire. "Hey watch it." Then I took a deep breath and exhaled an ice blast, but Moon didn't move quick enough. She was sitting there groaning in pain. I rushed over to help her. I got to her and she just jumped and sat on me. "But...wha...how?" "It's called luring your opponent. Qibli taught me." I sighed. "Of course Qibli." Then I remembered something Qibli did in a fight once. I smirked. "What?" Moon asked. I then rolled her off me and she crashed in the water. She squealed when she hit the water. I got up laughing, but she only grabbed my arm, flipped me over her head, and she let go, when I was in a belly flop position. "Ow, that hurt." She giggled. "And how did you get to be so strong?" "I got that from my best friend next to Kinkajou." she said leaning closer to me. I leaned back and then I realized what she was doing too late. I fell back into the water. I resurfaced to see her laughing again. I swam up and poked her. "Your it." I then dove back into the water and she chased me. She was a remarkably fast swimmer, and she poked me in the foot. I swam after her. "I'll get you eventually." I yelled after her."And the helpless young nightwing runs away from her pursuer." I think she let me catch her. "Now the icewing has her pinned and at his mercy." I gave a fake evil laugh. "but wait," she started, "what's happening? Are the nightwing and icewing getting closer to each other?" And indeed we both did get closer. "It's almost as if," then I pressed my snout to hers. "They're in love." I finished. We pulled away and I got off her. We lied down on our backs side by side and watched the stars and moons while we intertwined our tails. "You know we have a long way to go." Moon said. "I know, but I'm sure we can wait till we're old enough." We kissed again, and then we went back to Jade Mountain to enjoy the party.

We got back to the party and we noticed our whole winglet at the entrance snickering. "Ok. What did you do?" I asked back to my old self. "It's actually what you did." Qibli said trying hard not to burst out laughing. "I CAN'T TAKE IT. WINTER AND MOON ARE IN LOVE!" Kinkajou yelled at the top of her voice. "What do you mean in love?" Moon asked. "Qibli saw the whole thing." Turtle added. "Qibli." I said. I slipped off my skyfire pouch to let Moon know what I was about to do. "You're dead!" We both said to my surprise. Qibli actually looked scared for once and went flying away from us. _This was the best day ever._ "Same here." I heard Moon say as we chased Qibli throughout the mountain.


	4. Shadows of the Night

**Hey guys it's your boy Mystyc with another chapter. Since you guys aren't commenting what you want to see, I figured, hey let's do one of my OC pairings. So here's two of my OCs from minecraft (whom you will see in a later story), Nightstar and Shadowscale. Leave a comment and check out my other stories ok.**

* * *

Nightstar POV:

 _It was just a normal day in New Dragon City. Dragons selling things in the market the size of a mall. Stary Night Labs is away with it's work. My sister's summer school is going well. Nothing could be better. Hang on, it is better. Right now me, and other SNL members are making a delivery to the poorer part of town. So helping people out is better._

Seeing as we're dragons, we don't need vehicles to get places, but SNL uses them for large shipments like the one we're on right now. I was riding in the passenger seat with my head out the window enjoying the breeze. "So how long till we reach the drop point?" I asked the driver. "Almost there." I smiled seeing all the little hatchlings at play in the park. I also saw my little brother Trailblaze, along with his friends playing Clawball (football). He was the team captain and one of the most popular athletes in town. He can get a little bothersome, but he's a cool guy, not one of those impolite pick-on-new-classmates jocks. I waved when he looked over and he waved back. To be honest, he is my little brother, but I would be lost without him. "We're here." I heard the driver say as we arrived at our destination. I got out and helped unload. _I know what you're thinking: What's the founder of SNL doing on a supply run? Well, I like to be active, I can't stay held up in my lab._ I got down a big box full of new state-of-the-art holographic traffic signs. "What's the map say?" The workers and I looked at the hollow-map. "So you four take the new satellite dishes to those two rooftops over here. You two go around and replace the light poll's bulbs with the new ones. I got the signs." We all went to work.

I went on my way to set up the new signs. They were rather easy to set up, so I was zipping by with them. Then I found an ancient sign that was solid. "What is that still doing here?" I went to the sign and breathed fire on the polls supporting it. I did my math wrong, and when I got threw the first support, the whole thing started to come down. I ducked and put my wings over my head to keep as little damage to my head as possible. I waited for the impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw another enderdragon around my age and very strong and scars here and there holding the sign up. "You gonna gawk at me or are you gonna move?" He asked in a strong voice. I moved out of the way and he then let the sign fall. "Thanks for the help sir, might I ask who you are?" He turned around and gave me a smile. "I'm Shadowscale, and you are welcome." he gave a firm claw shake. I mentally laughed. "Seems like you have a long way to go, mind if I help you out Nightstar?" I looked at him weirdly. "How do you know my name?" He only chuckled. "Anyone who's anyone knows who you are." He retorted. "Sure, I'd like the help. Here's the map, and when you're done, meet back here." He shook his head and took off with half the sign projectors. I carried on to set them up.

I set up the last one and wiped my claws. "Well that was long." I flew back to the fallen sign, and Shadowscale was already there. "Took you long enough, you depend on your tech too much." I landed next to him. "So Night, you uh. I don't know, want to stop by my place? I'll cook dinner if you like?" _Wow not even five minutes of knowing each other and he's already asking me out. Well, he did save my life, and help me out, so I guess he deserves some reward._ "Sure, just let me talk to my employees first." I stepped to the side and activated my ear phone. "Hey Nightstar, where are you?" I heard Hunter ask. "Hey, I'm gonna go somewhere, head back and go home for the night, it was a long day for you guys." Then I lost connection. "So, shall we?" I asked Shadow. "We shall. It's this way."

I followed him and he was an amazing flier. "It's down here." He called to me. We landed on the porch of a solitary house that didn't seem all that fancy, but it was in pretty good condition. "Well this is it." he unlocked the door with a key instead of a pass coded lock. "Why isn't your house so, what the phrase? Up to date?" I asked and he frowned. "We didn't need all this tech and complicated junk in the military. All we needed was food, water, shelter and each other." That's where I realized where the scars came from and why he was so strong. "You were in the military?" He shook his head. "I was a Sargent, but I retired just last month." Now I was more interested in him. "So did you run any missions?" I asked. "Oh yes, several. So many I've lost count." I laughed a little and he turned to me. "Did I do that out loud?" I asked sort of embarrassed. "Don't need to be embarrassed, we all make mistakes." He reassured, and I felt relieved that I didn't make myself look weird. He led me to the kitchen and reached into the fridge. "What would you like? I got army food, Chinese, anything basically." He asked a little muffled. "I think some Chinese is nice." he came out with some actual Chinese food. "Straight from China Town." I laughed a little. "You find me amusing? Well, if you knew what I was capable of, you'd think I'm no laughing matter." I looked at him with playful eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you say things." He then got a smirk on his face. "What?" Then he jumped at me, claws and all. I screamed, but he stopped. "You're so gullible you know." He said smiling. "Hey, I thought you actually where attacking me." He put the food on the table still smiling. "Well then I think that needs to change." I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ate a little bite and continued. "I, am going to be your personal trainer." Then I realized what he meant. "Please, my brother has tried to toughen me up, I doubt you would have any luck." Then he took the food away "What are you doing?" He had a smirk on his face and said. "Training starts now." Then he tackled me to the ground. "What in the world?" I yelled at him. "Hey, I'm toughening you up, so first lesson; Get me off of yourself." I tried to roll him off but he was too heavy for me. Then I activated my eye-piece that helps my out in problems. Then he took it off. "Hey." He tossed it onto the table. "You rely too much on your tech. You need to know how to work without it. Come on Star, use that big brain of yours." I looked for things to use. I felt a loose nail in the floor, and I loosened it and poked him in the side. He tensed and jumped off. "Ok, that was good for your first try." Then he swatted it out of my claw, and tackled me again. This time though, I was in the perfect spot to kick him of. I did so and he flipped over me. "Ok, I actually didn't expect that." he said getting back up laughing. It was my turn. I tackled him and made sure there was no escape. "Look who's stuck now, I've identified every possible way for me to falter." He only smiled. "You sure about every way?" He then licked my nose, and I stumbled back. "What was that?" He stood up still smiling. "It's called a lick, it's a distraction from your thoughts, which allowed me just enough time to get you off me." I growled a little, but he then held me snout shut. "Shaboo." I said muffled but he shushed me. All was silent. He looked around like he was looking for something. Then an unknown dragon just crashed through the sealing. Shadowscale jumped at him and I backed away from the fight. The dragon threw him off and went straight for me. I batted his head, but he got a good swipe on my chest. I crumpled onto the grown, chest bleeding, and the attacker with his claws raised. Then Shadow tackled him, and they got into a vicious fight. I lied there sprawled on the floor, absolutely helpless. Then I noticed the floor board next to me was loose, like it was recently moved. I lifted it up and set it aside. I peered inside, and saw a military grade pulse rifle. I reached in with all the strength I had. I pulled it out and I looked over to see the attacker sitting over Shadow, about to kill him. "Hey bucko." I said as I aimed the rifle. He turned and I pulled the trigger. A single blue bolt shot out and nailed the guy square in the snout. He wasn't dead, but knocked out for sure. Shadow got up and looked at me. He said something but I couldn't hear because I was fading, then everything went black.

I heard voices. They were arguing. One was yelling, while the other two trying to keep the other calm. "It's your fault she's in here!" I heard. "I did my best, he got the jump on us." The other voice said. "Both of you guys stop. You're behaving like hatchlings." I heard a third voice say. "Guys look, she's waking up." I finally had the strength to open my eyes. I saw Trailblaze, Coolburn, and Shadowscale, all looking at me. I looked around the room, I was in the hospital. "How bad?" I asked. "Not too bad, but it'll scar, just like mine." Shadowscale said, a little pride in his voice. "We where so worried Star, please don't do that again." Cool said with worry. "I promise, I won't let this happen again." I said smiling. Then who I assumed was the doctor, came in. "Ok you three, she needs to rest." Cool and Blaze went out, but Shadow stayed. "I'm staying." he said. "What?" The doctor and I said. "I'm her bodyguard, I'm going to make sure she's safe." Shadow said confidently. "Well, I guess I can let this one slide." The doctor said walking out, and closing the door. "Why are you really staying?" I asked earnestly. "I guess over those few minutes," Shadow started. "I guess I, developed some, feelings for you." He looked away in embarrassment. "Hey, that's not something to be at fault for, because you've managed to hack my mainframe as well." He looked at me with confusion. "I have feelings for you too." Then he understood. "So, do I get a reward for saving your life?" I nodded. "I guess." He leaned on my bed. "Along with a bit of revenge from poking me with that nail." I was scared a little. Then he started to lick my belly. "Hey Shadow stop, that tickles." I said laughing. He only continued licking me. "Shadow...I...Can't...Breath." I mustered as he proceeded to lick me. Then he started to travel up. To my chest, then my neck, then he stopped. We looked into each other's eyes. Violet purple met sapphire blue. "Thank you." I said, then I hugged him. "Don't you dare leave." He embraced me further. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." He said to me. Then he pulled away, and he licked my snout again. I laughed and suddenly felt drowsy. "Wow, that." I took a breath. "Was fun. I'm exhausted." He then nuzzled my cheek. "Good night Star." He then layed down on the floor. "Good night Shadow." We then both fell asleep, dreaming of what our future would be like. I saw myself even more a hero than I was now, and Shadowscale, right by my side, along with the rest of my family.


	5. Worst Father's Day Ever

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was very tired, but I'm back now. So for this chapter, since it was Father's day yesterday, I'll make one for you fathers out there. This is about Ash the night fury and her father Silver, who will show up in a later story. Happy late Father's Day.**

* * *

Ash POV:

I woke up early this morning feeling refreshed from last night, last night, a group of humans got dangerously close to our cave. I was in the mood for adventure, again. All my life, I've been cooped up here, but I do get out. I thought it was best that i didn't wake dad up, he says he needs his sleep, all the time. I took off, and soared through the clouds. I looked down and found a camp of humans, and curiosity got the better of me. I landed with little noise and peered around. "Not very big, but so much stuff to see." I said to myself.

Later, my ear twitched when I heard some humans stirring. I dashed behind a tent and peeked around. Some small humans where cheering and giving gifts to one older human, maybe their father. One read a parchment and then they went off to do something else. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, then I grabbed the parchment and booked it.

I later found a small clearing so I can read the parchment. Yes I read human, unlike most dragons, Silver found a hobby with reading humans books. It's rather easy, once you learn it. I read the parchment. 'Father's Day List:' it read. "Sounds intriguing." I looked at the first part. 'First: make dad breakfast.' "These humans really fascinate me with their ideas and holidays." I said to myself, and I read on. 'Second: make a gift for him. Third: Take him to someplace nice to spend time with him. Fourth: tell him how much you love him. Filth: Give him a big hug, and give him an even bigger gift. Last: Wish him a Happy Father's Day.' I figured maybe I should do this for my dad. I then flew back to the camp and put the parchment back where it was. "I have some planing to do." I said to myself.

I went to the river and grabbed a nice basket-full of fish. Then I remembered my painting that i made that i was going to give him. _That I'll use as my gift for him._ I mentally noted. I flew back to our cave, and perfect timing, he was just waking up. "Morning dad, I hope you slept well, I know I did." I then dumped the basket off fish for him. "What's this?" he asked. "It's your breakfast silly." I said laughing a little."Well then, thanks." He started to eat. He only got down at least five fish before he yelled and jumped back. I looked at the pile, and there in the middle was the vile creature; The eel. I screamed and jumped back as well. "Suddenly, I've lost my apatite." Dad said relaxing, but still on his talons. "Yeah, same here." I told him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that eel was in there." I said sounding a little sad that I ruined his breakfast. "Hey, we all make mistakes. I'm not mad, but I'm certainly on edge." dad replied. "Oh, I made this for you." I said flying to my spot where I keep my paintings. "No flying in the cave." dad called. "Sorry, I just really wanted you to have this." I presented him the painting. "Oh Ash it's wonderful." he said taking it, but the moment didn't last long. Once he took the painting, it froze over. "Aw man, I worked really hard on that." I said in a complaining manner. "Sorry, I forgot I freeze things when I'm agitated." I looked at the frozen painting. "Well, it was nice while it lasted. So, you want to go out and do something?"I pondered the question. "I guess." I squealed with happiness. "Come on, I know this great spot for us to chill." I led him to my private area. "This is where I usually come to think about things. It's calm, quiet, and far away from the humans. Plus, It seems like your type of place." He only winced. "It's so bright here." He used his wing to cover himself. "Oh come on dad. It's like you're part whispering death or something." I huffed. "Hey, maybe we can get some lunch here in the pond." I pointed to the pond with my tail. "No thanks." I collapsed on the ground. "You never do anything, you need to get out more." He only rolled his eyes. "At least is there a cave nearby?" I only rolled on my back. "Nope, that why I come here, to get away from cave life, but still be safe." He only growled a little. "So, while we're here, want to do something?" I asked, he only shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I know, how about rock skipping." He looked at me weird. "You mean when humans throw rocks at the water to see who can get it out the furthest?" He asked. "Yes." He nodded his head. I grabbed the nearest rock and so did he. I threw first, and I got six skips. "Beat that." He breathed, then he threw. He made it all the way across the pond and landed on the other side. "Well, that happened. I'm going to sleep now." Dad said 'yawning'. "Oh come on one more time?" He didn't look back and said, "No." I looked at the ground. _All he ever does is sleep, eat and more sleep._ "Come on, where's that young adventurous Silver I know." He stopped and turned. "He died along with your real parents." I was a little hurt when he brought up my parents. "Hey, you and I both know that somewhere in there is a youngling that traveled anywhere he wished, along with my parents." I said a little loudly. "Like I said, that Silver, is dead." He said, not sounding phased. "All you ever do now is sleep and always try to keep me cooped up in the cave. We both know we need to get out some. Dragons belong in the sky, not underground." I yelled. "Then go ahead. If you want to leave, leave. All I was doing is keeping my promise to keep you safe." He said getting angry as well. "Maybe I will." I said. The ground started to freeze underneath Silver, but I didn't care, I was too filled up with rage. "You will not young lady, I am you're father Ashflake." That sentence made me snap, he never used my full name. "Like you said, your not my real dad." I said calmly, but the dangerous kind of calm. I then spread my wings and flew away, overflowing with anger.

In my angry state, I demolished a good number of trees. "That no good, low life. He, he's selfish, he only cares about himself." I yelled tackling and killing a deer. In my rage, my senses were impaired, so I didn't realize that a hunting party of humans was all around me, until it was too late. I was ensnared in a net. I roared trying to break free, but the net stood. I then felt a small pinch in my neck, then all went black.

Silver POV:

 _The stupid night fury. She has no idea how much pain I go through to protect her. She only wants what's best for herself, not anyone else. I want what's best for her, and i was only doing what i thought was right. "Well, maybe she's right, you do only keep her in the cave like a cage."_ That voice, I haven't heard that voice since, Stormblade. _"She needs you, keep her protected, but do it the way I want her to be."_ The voice was Stormblade. Her last words, replaying themselves to me as she laid there dying. "I'm sorry I mistreated her Storm, my long lost friend." I whispered. "I will make things right." I then took flight, after Ash. "Don't worry Ash, I'll come get you, and this time, I'll raise you right." _Thor's hammer, no one warned me teens would be so mellow dramatic._ I then focused in the island bellow. I then received a scent of burning wood. "There you are." I flew to the area where Ash destroyed the forest, but no sign of her. I then got another scent, humans. I growled. "You'll pay if you hurt Ash." i then folded my wings to chase them on foot to prevent detection.

I finally arrived at the beach. The humans where loading an unconscious ash on board a ship. "No!" I raced at the ship with full force. A few humans ran away screaming, and other were fumbling with their weapons. I raised my wings to deflect the arrows. They bounce off easy, and when I got close enough, I stabbed the boat with my tail, making it sink. I breathed some ice at the humans and they fled in fear of getting frozen. I looked to see Ash on the deck, and a human holding a blade to her neck. I froze in place, no wanting to make another move, hoping that the human wouldn't kill her. The human had a big grin on his scared face. I noticed Ash shuffling a bit, and she opened her eyes. She was scared half to death when she noticed her situation. I couldn't do anything to help her.

Ash POV:

 _Oh Thor, what do I do? Silver can't help me, or otherwise, I'll lose my head! I shouldn't have ran off like that. I need to think. How do I get myself out of here? Oh I know._ I then snaked my tail and gingerly rapped it around the humans ankles. Silver got the message. Then, with all my force, I pulled him down. He fell and and hit his head on the ground. Then another problem approached. The boat was sinking, and she was already knee deep in water. "Help!" I called. Silver leaped to me and tried to remove the chains. He got most of them off, but we were underwater, and running out of breath. Then darkness started to fill my vision. _No no, not like this!_ Then the darkness took over entirely, and I passed out.

Silver POV:

I froze the last chain and brought Ash to the surface. "No Ash, come on. Get up. Ash, don't you dare die on my watch." I kept yelling, but, she didn't move. I felt tears in my eyes. I then collapsed on top of Ash's lifeless body. I let the tears run. "I'm sorry Stormblade, I failed you." Then, Ash started to cough and water came out of her mouth. _Oh, pump the chest to push up the water, I'm on idiot._ When she finished coughing, she slowly opened her eyes. "Dad?" I took her into my wings. "Ash, I'm so sorry, I promise, I won't let that happen again." She only hugged me back. "I love you dad." She whispered. "I do too Ash." we sat thee hugging each other. "Talk about worst Father's Day ever huh?" I released her. "What's Father's Day?" She smiled. "Ok, I got up early and explored a human camp, there was this parchment the had a list, my guess is Father's Day is a human holiday." I laughed a little. "You're always finding human things to do, net think you know, you are one." She laughed a little too. "Let's head back, it's been a long day." I nodded saying, "Something we can agree on." We both laughed a little more, then we flew home.

We got back and, to our surprise, the painting covered in ice melted, and the painting was undamaged. "Well, I'll be a glacier's uncle. It's still in one piece." I go a better look at it, and it somehow, looked exactly like Stormblade. "Thanks Ash, it looks like your mom, but do you know who else it looks like?" She stood there confused. "It also looks like you." I put it near my bed, then I nuzzled Ash's forehead. "Good night Ash." She smiled. "Good night dad." We then both went to sleep, and in my dream, somehow, it was Stormblade. She was there, herself. "Thank you for raising Ash." she said. "Anything for my best friend." I said back. Then she faded, and I continued to dream normally.


	6. Memory Lane

**Nothing to see here, just comment, read the other stories. This one is about Darkstalker, spoilers for EP. This takes place while he's still inside the mountain. Now I haven't read Darkstalker Legends, so don't hate me plz if I get something wrong. Each paragraph is a new area in time.**

* * *

Darkstalker POV, present:

 _It's only been a day or two, and I'm already starting to feel anxious. I hope Moon will get me out of this dastardly place. Reading the minds of others was starting to get boring, it's always: "Will I get a good grade? I hope Tsunami isn't loud today. I'd take a nap over reading any day." Yeah, boring. I figured to pass the time, I'd take a trip down memory lane._

Age 3:

Three years old. I was in the school for the nightwings along with my sister. She seemed to be enjoying herself, me however, not so much. All these dragons at the same time, flooding my head with thoughts. "Hey Dark, you ok?" Whiteout asked. "Not really, there's so many nightwings here. I think I'll go insane without using my animus powers!" I said a little loudly, and she shushed me and grabbed my snout. "You can't go blurting that out in the open, remember what dad said?" I sighed. "I know. Stay quiet, stay away from trouble." I said looking down. "I may be the younger sibling, but you sure act like you're the younger one." she said. She held my claw. "Listen, when we get home, let's talk to dad about it ok?" I nodded my head. "Ok." She smiled and went off with here friends. _Why is it always her that gets all the attention? Is it my powers? Can the other nightwings somehow see my powers as if they were out in the open?_ I sighed again. I went on to my classroom. I took my seat, and I heard my classmates were nervous. Next to me, Tarpit, one of my only three friends I had was also nervous. "Is it me?" I whispered. "No of course not. We have a substitute today." was all he said before a huge nightwing came into the room. "Hello class. I am Mr. Secretfinder." The whole class shuddered at hearing him say his name. "D _arkstalker, I'm surprised you're afraid out of everyone here. Especially someone of your power."_ I was startled. _"Live up to your name huh? Yes, I am, so what?"_ Finder raised his eyebrow. _"I don't want your sas, I want good students, so look forward."_ I did as told. Then the scene changed, same day though. "Dad? I need help." I asked when I got home. "If you need help, you know who to go to." he said. "Well mom isn't here, plus I don't know if she can help me." He dropped what he was working on, and sat down next to me and put a wing around me. "What's wrong?" I looked at the ground. "My mind reading is overwhelming me. I think I'll go insane with all of the voices bouncing around my head." He put me in a tight embrace. "Son, I'd be happy to help you, but I need to make dinner, and you know how cross mom gets when dinner's not ready." I laughed remembering last time he missed making dinner. "Thanks dad, you're the best." He pulled me closer, and I hugged him.

Age 6:

I was nearly done with school. I knew so much more than I needed because I snooped into the books and memorized every part of each subject. I even found a book that taught me how to improve mind reading and prophetical powers, one I wasn't allowed in. I was reading a part that showed how to see all possible futures. "Hey there, what'ch ya reading?" I heard a female voice ask. "Uh, just English for the highest level." I lied clossing the book and covering it. _"Oh right, just the highest level of English. Also I think I saw you in a vision once."_ She had mind reading and prophetic powers, great. "And your name is Clearsight I'm guessing?" I asked. "Ya think? But yes, I'm Clearsight nice to meet you Darkstalker." she said shaking my claw. "First time talking to a girl this long huh?" she said next. "You realize that." I said, but she cut me off. "Your dad is a prince. Well, he's an ex-prince from a different tribe to be exact." _This is really getting annoying._ "Ya think?" she said right after that thought. "I think I'll see you later." I said getting my things. "Wait, I didn't come here just to make you mad. I'm sorry. It's just hard to control it, but that's still not why I'm here." She said getting in front of me. "You want help with your powers, and you came to me of all mind readers because you... _You find me cute?"_ She looked a little embarrassed. _"Yeah, I do, and I also like ya sort of. As a friend though!"_ I laughed a little and smiled. " _The back of your mind says otherwise."_ I teased, and _s_ he was now blushing. "Ok, you got me, but will you help me still?" I smiled. "Of course I will. Come on." We then went to my place. "Wow, I didn't think your house was this big." she said looking around. "Well, as dad says." "It's nicer than having to deal with my mother." we both said at the same time, and we both laughed a little. Later on after I taught her how to manage her mind reading, we decided to chat. "So, besides school what do you do?" I thought about the question. "Can you keep a secret, please?" I asked earnestly. "Of course." I took a deep breath. "I try to refrain from using my animus magic, though I'm tempted to use them a lot." She had a look of both worry and amusement. "What?" She smiled a little. "I am worried about you, but I think animus magic is pretty cool. Just like you are, but loosing your soul to it kinda sucks though." I looked at her. "What?" She only laughed again. "Take a look." I looked in her head, and saw what she meant. "Oh. Well." I was a little flustered about what I saw, and I didn't notice her tail had snaked around mine. "Hey, listen, thanks for the help. And, I can see that you return those feelings." I looked into her eyes. And then she fit her head under my chin. We both then let out a soft purring sound. I got a vision that this would turn into something that would change our lives. "Ya think."

Age 8:

 _Today was the day. My transition from dragonet, to dragon. To be honest, I was worried. I had freak powers and barely anyone liked me because of them, even my extra horns thanks to being part icewing was a little freaky. But there was Clearsight though. She was so sweet and encouraging, no one could make me happier than she can. "You can do this. You're Darkstalker, the one who'll wipe out all evil in this world."_ I stepped outside and joined the line of nightwings who where also becoming adults, and Clearsight right in from of me. _"How you holding up?" I asked. "I'm ok, a little nervous. You?"_ She said sounding nervous. _"Same hear my sweet."_ She smiled and then the ceremony started. After everyone was done being introduced, the whole crowd cheered as we took a bow, now we were adults. Later, we had a nice party. Mom and dad were bickering about who made the better cake, which happens a lot, the fighting, not the cake. "Ya think?" she said. I turned and finally got to see her face. "Wow, you're beautiful." I stated. "Ya think?" I went out to the dance floor, and you wouldn't even need to think who I chose to dance with. I offered Clearsight my arm, and she took it. We where surprisingly good dancers, we got voted best pair on the dance floor. Then the slow music came on. We went perfect to the beat. The song was just about over, and she did something that sent my heart racing. She kissed me, while maintaining our dance. I kissed back, and we both felt like the happiest dragons alive. We stopped, and she said out loud surprisingly, "I love you Dark." and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too." I whispered back. "Ya think?"

Age !0:

Today is the day. This day will either be the happiest, or saddest day of my life. I was going to ask Clearsight if she would be my mate. _Do I have everything? Let's see. Flower; check. Poem; No, too cliche. Do I smell nice? Yes I do. Well here goes nothing._ I flew over to where she stayed at. I strut to her door, and I paused. _Oh geez I'm so nervous. What if she says no? Would I look like fool because she isn't home?_ She must have heard my thoughts, because she opened the door without warning. "Hey Dark, word of advice, stop thinking aloud." She said smiling. "Nice to see you too. May I come in?" She realized she was blocking the way. "Oh yes, of course. Any time." I stepped in and took a seat. "So, besides outside, you're rather silent today. Is something on your mind?" I chuckled a little. "Ya think?" I said taking her line. "That sounds better when you say it." I said. "Ya think?" In the very back of my mind I said, _"Here we go."_ I got up next to her. "Clearsight, it's only been two years since our first kiss, but ever since then, I've felt different. I felt like I was missing something. I've never been able to know what it is, until I talked to my parents about it. After that, I knew what was going on with me." I took a deep breath. "Which is?" she asked. "You know I love you with all my heart, and I can't hold back any longer. Clearsight of the nightwings, will you be my mate and forever live together?" I asked showing her the flower, which ironically was her favorite, but I forgot what they were called. "Darkstalker? I...uh...Wha? Oh who am I kidding. Yes of course I will." She said almost screaming. Then she leaped onto me and started to kiss me. We kissed for about what felt like forever, but it was only around thirty minutes before we dropped dead like that into a deep sleep. But right before we did, I said this. "I love you around the world Clearsight." She smiled and pulled herself up against my body. "Ya think?"

Age 15:

It's been five years of living together. Me and Clearsight could never be closer. I taught her all I know. We even thought about having dragonets soon. Also, I had just recently sent my dad off to be with my mom, and things couldn't be quieter. "This is the good life." I said while me and Clearsight basked in the sun. "Ya think?" I smiled and inched closer to her. Then without warning, tickled her. "Darkstalker stop, that tickles." she said laughing, but I only continued. "Please I beg of you." she fake cried. I finally stopped so we could relax again. "Darkstalker?" she asked moments later. "Yes my darling?" there was a slight pause. "I just wanted to ask. What do you see in our future?" I looked into the future. "I see a great life ahead of us. With great popularity, and cute little dragonets to call our own." I answered. "Are you sure? Because, I keep seeing this future where, where." She couldn't finish the horrible thought and sobbed a little. "Clearsight I told you, that future has barely any chance of happening. I'm not gonna turn evil. I will make sure it doesn't happen." I said cuddling her. "Ya think?" she said, still feeling sad. "I don't think. I know. Come on, I think we should head in." We walked inside to our surprise to see my best friend Fathom inside. "Oh, hello Fathom, what brings you here?" I asked. "I was just seeing my two favorite friends." he said plainly. A little too plainly, something was up. "Hey Clearsight, how about we go into our room, we need to talk." she agreed, but Fathom stopped her real quick. I was waiting in the room and she came in with something hiding under her wing. "What's that?" I asked, and she was a little nervous. "It's just a bracelet for my one and only mate." she showed me it. "So I was thinking," I started putting the bracelet on, despite my futures screaming to me that it's a trap. "Maybe we've waited," I yawned. "long enough to have." Another yawn. "our dragonets." Then I collapsed on the ground and feel into the eternal sleep the bracelet had. I was still able to hear Clearsight as I was drifting into a deep, death-like sleep. "Darkstalker?" she shook me. "Darkstalker!" then she collapsed onto my body and cried. "It's my fault." she sobbed. "Is it done?" I heard Fathom ask. Clearsight didn't have to answer. "You did the right thing." he said. "Did we?" she asked a little shaky. Then I drifted into a sleep I didn't wake up from, till now.

Present:

 _I never forgot how sad Clearsight was when I fell into the eternal sleep. She was always there for me, and I for her. It must have broken her heart seeing me that way. I still wonder whatever happened to her when she suddenly disappeared. I hoped she had a good long life, even if it was without me, and without our future. I had never wished for her to do that, she was only fed up with that future that seemed so much possible to her. Even Fathom thought I was a threat. He's the reason I fell asleep in the first place. I was also heartbroken having to leave her like that. It was like I died on her then and there. I just wish we had more time together, at least to have our dragonets. But, somehow, destiny always has it's way. Even if it intends to rip two lovers from each other. At least I taught her everything I knew. I bet she was still empty, but had plenty of great moments in life. Wait a minute, I taught her everything I knew. And if she knew the same things I did, then maybe she, no. I can't recall if I did or not. But, is there a chance she's still alive? If I taught her everything, then she might be immortal as well. It's such a small chance, but it's possible._ "Ya think?" a voice said that was all too familiar, and I gasped. "Clearsight?"

* * *

 **Bum bum BUM. I know it's not completely what the story line is, but I like to be creative. Is it just Darkstalker, or is Clearsight really still alive? Find out if you guys comment if you want another Darksight chapter, and comment who you want to see next, maybe ask if you want me to do one of my OCs again. Did you catch the "Ya think." was Clearsight's catch phrase? Well, that's it for now. Mystyc out.**


	7. The Two That Weren't Meant to be

**So, I am pretty new to this ship, but I'm already a big fan of it. So comment who you want to see next. Check out my other stories. Now, prepare for *Drum Roll* Aukliff (that's Auklet and Cliff), *Fireworks go off*. Now this takes place around two years after the current time the books have stopped on so they're three, now enjoy. Bold type is narrator.**

* * *

Auklet POV:

 **Auklet was in her room** **preparing for the first time to go to Jade Mountain Academy, and she was going to be late.** _Today was it. After two years, I'm finally getting away from my crazy overprotective mom. And finally getting to go to Jade Mountain Academy, and see my sisters and brother. Also all of the different dragonets there. I'll make everyone my best friend, no more lecturing seawing scribes and no more counsel meetings._ "Auklet honey, are you ready to go?" Mom called. "Almost done." I called back. I gathered the blank scroll, a feather and ink. I ran out of my room eager to finally get out of here. "I'm ready. Let's Go, Let's Go, let's Go!" I said tugging on my harness. "Ok, let's go." mom finally said. We took off with a few guards accompanying us. "Mom, the guards are a little overkill." I said, and she was surprised. "Where did you hear that word?" she asked. "You said it a few times in the counsel meetings." then she facetaloned when she realized that indeed she had used that work before. "Well, you can never be too safe." she said. I rolled my eyes and we continued on to Jade Mountain. I _t's about time I got out of here._

Cliff POV:

 **The same was going for Prince Cliff.** _Finally, after two years. I'm finally going to Jade Mountain Academy. No more grumpy skywings teaching me the same things over and over._ "Cliff sweety. Your going to be late." Mom called from my door. "Just one more thing." I called back. _Let's see, Blank scroll: check, ink: check, extra blank scroll for my songs: double check. I have everything._ "Ok I'm coming." I walked out the door. "Oh moons, you're look like your father." Mom said when I came out. "Thanks?" We continued to outside and we took off. "Hey mom, I have another song." I said and she smiled. "Go ahead." I took a breath and started.

We're heading to Jade Academy

I better not be a dummy

I'll have fun with everyone

Or maybe at least someone

I'll share my singing

Everyone with be springing

Everyone will be my friend

I'm afraid I've reached the end  
(Not the best song writer, sorry)

"Cliff that was beautiful." Mom said feeling happy. "And you're not going to be a dummy." I smiled back. "Oh wow that was quick." I exclaimed, cause Jade Mountain was right there. We landed at the entrance. "Cliff, be good ok. And go in and be the best singer in Pyrrhia you are." I gave her a hug. "Love you mom." She hugged me back. "I love you too." she released me and blew me a kiss. I waved and she took off. I took a deep breath, and I walked in the doors.

Auklet POV:

Jade Mountain was finally starting to come close. I noticed a red dragon flying. "Mom who's that?" I said tugging on the harness. "Oh don't worry, that's just Queen Ruby." mom waved and Ruby waved back. "Nervous?" mom asked a little while later. "A little." she brought me close to her. "It's ok to be nervous. I was nervous when it was time for Anemone to come to Jade Mountain." I looked at her. "You were nervous? But you're like, almost perfect." She only sighed. "Yes, I've been nervous so many times you couldn't count." I felt better now. We arrived at the front door, and mom once again checked me over. "Do you have everything with you? Are you sure about this? You don't have to come, there's always next year. Be sure to tell Tsunami when something happens right away ok. Oh maybe." I stopped her. "Mom, I'll be fine. Besides, the other seawings are rather protective of their princesses. And I will let Tsunami know when things happen." Mom looked on the verge of tears. "My little Auklet, all grown up." she then put me in a tight hug. "Mom, can't breath." I squeaked. She let go of me and patted my shoulder. "Be safe ok." I nodded, and with one last look, she took off. I'm pretty sure she looked back at me every five seconds. I took a breath, then I entered the school.

The very first thing I saw: a banner that said: Welcome New Students. _Quite the welcome._ There were a few dragonets of various ages around. Then a particular nightwing stood in the middle of the room. "Hello Auklet. I'm Fatespeeker, Tsunami's friend." I went up to her. "Hello Fatespeeker. I've heard about you when Tsunami and Anemone sent me their messages." She handed me a scroll. "This has a map of the entire academy. If you need help, ask one of us, or you can follow that skywing that just went by." I looked to where she pointed, and there was a skywing. "Thanks." I called when I went running after him. He must have heard me coming because he stopped and turned around. "Look out!" I called, but it was too late. BAM. I smacked into him and we went tumbling down the hallway. "Ow. Sorry, I'm not the best at brakes." I said getting up. "It's ok. We all make mistakes." he said. "Auklet!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Tsunami!" I said and failed to tackle her in my hug. "Easy there. You two ok?" she asked. "I'm ok." I said. "It's nothing really." The skywing said. I looked at him, and his face seemed to raise my heart rate for some reason. "I don't think a bump on your head is considered nothing." Tsunami said looking at his bruise. "Here, I'll take you to my cave to get some medicine for that." He complied and we followed. At the cave, Tsu rubbed some healing medicine on his head. "So, what winglet are you in?" she asked. "I'm in the Gold winglet." I said. "Hey, we're in the same winglet." the skywing said. "Oh, I never got your name." I asked. "It's Cliff. Yours?" "Auklet, it's nice to meet you." I said extending my claw to him. He shook it and Tsunami just finished. "Ok that does it. Now you two run along and behave ok. I don't want any more accidents." We scampered out and decided to explore together.

Cliff POV:

"So, you're new here too?" I asked Auklet. "Yes, I would have been here last year, but my mom said I wasn't ready when I was more than ready to come." She said sounding a little upset. "Same here. So, what do you think your best subject would be?" I asked. "I think either history or art. My mom always read me the history scrolls." She said still sounding upset. "Control freak much? Well, I'm going to be the best singer in all of Pyrrhia." I said proudly. "Sounds interesting. You're very different from the other skywings from what I heard. Mom said that skywings were grumpy hot-heads." she commented laughing a little. "Well, that describes some of us, but since Scarlet died, they've been getting more agreeable." I explained. "Oh look, the library." We walked into the library to see a couple students and an older nightwing sitting at a desk. "Hello Starflight." Auklet called and I had to cover my ears. "Sorry." The nightwing looked up and in our direction, sort of. "Auklet?" he asked. He got down from the desk and came over. "It's nice to meet you finally. Tsunami would not stop talking about you." He didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat. "Oh, I didn't smell you there. Who are you?" Starflight said looking my way. "I'm Prince Cliff of the skywings." I said standing straight. "Well, nice to meet you your highness." he said almost sounding mocking. "Wait, did you say smell?" I asked. "He's blind silly. He uses his other senses to detect other dragons." Auklet explained. "Huh? That's rather smart." Starflight shrugged. "It's not easy, but it's better than not knowing who's there. So, what brings you two to the library?" Auklet piped in before I could say anything. "We're exploring the academy. And maybe thinking about getting a scroll?" She looked a little nervous for some reason. "Ah, I know just the book for you guys' age." He went to a shelf of scrolls and felt for a certain scroll. "Ah, here it is." he said grabbing one. "The Two That Weren't Meant to be. Should be a good story you'll enjoy." he handed it to Auklet and she put it in her bag. "Would you like something Cliff?" he asked. "Na, I think Auklet and I will share it." I said, and for some reason it sounded weird to me. "Ok, well you two have fun." He waved us off and we left. "How about we see if any of our winglet is here." Auklet said grabbing my arm, and for some reason I blushed a little. _Thank the moons for scales._

She finally let go and we walked into our cave. "Hello?" I called. There was a loud snore and someone else groaned. "What?" A male voice said. I looked over to the bed to see a mudwing snoozing away. And on the other side, a nightwing. "Hello. We're your clawmates. I'm Auklet and this is Cliff." Auklet said in a rush. "I Treejumper." he replied. "Isn't that a rainwing name?" I asked. Then the scales under his wings changed colors, along with his eyes and underbelly, but the star-like scales stayed the same. "Oh cool. A nightwing rainwing hybrid. Must have a fun life huh?" Auklet asked in a rush again. "No when you prince." he groaned. "Wait you're the prince? Then that means you're my niece!" Auklet yelled, in which woke up the slumbering mudwing. "Who woke me up this time?" She asked. "Sorry about that. I can get a little excited sometimes." Auklet apologized. "Hang a minute. You say I your niece? How?" Treejumper asked. "I'm Auklet. Tsunami's sister." Then Treejumper's scaled turned a bright pink. "Oh. I didn't realize. Well it nice to see you." he said, but something didn't add up. "Hang on. How old are you?" I asked. "I only one. Mom and dad really want me to have good ekumacamion." he explained. "It's education, but I guess that makes sense." Then the mudwing was suddenly right behind us and we jumped in surprise. "Whoa. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said to her. "Well that's why instead of a normal mudwing name, mom named me Creep. Cause I creep up on other dragons. One time she was in a queen meeting and I accidentally scared Queen Glacier, and my punishment was to come here." We looked surprised. "Wow, you're royalty too? So far this winglet is all royals." I said in delight. "Oh look sandwing." Tree exclaimed out of nowhere. There indeed was a sandwing in the cave. He was trying to look unknown, but I guess nothing escapes a nightwing's line of sight. "Hello." the sandwing said rather lamely. "I'm Sandstorm." We looked him over and Auklet was the first to speak. "Wow, six claws? That's gotta be something useful." I didn't even notice the six claws, but there they were, all six. "I'm Six-Claws' son. Hence the six claws." I gave him an encouraging smile. "Welcome to the Gold Winglet." Then Auklet tugged on my arm which made me blush again. "Come on, I want to see the rest of the place before curfew." I nodded and I followed her.

We looked around for what felt like all day, and we came across the prey center. There were a few cows and pigs running around, but they couldn't escape even if they were smart enough. "Clay!" Auklet yelled. "Eventually I'll go deaf if you keep doing that." I said, but she didn't seem to hear because she ran up to a huge mudwing and hugged him. "It's nice to see you again Auklet. Wow you've gotten big." He said hugging her back. "Oh and my guess is you're Cliff? Peril told me a lot about you." I was glade to hear that Peril was talking about me. "So I've heard. She visits a lot." I said with a smile. "Where is she anyway?" Clay smiled only a little. "You just missed her. She's out flying." Auklet then came back to my side. "We'll see you later Clay. Cliff and I still have a few more things to check out. He waved goodbye and we went outside.

We flew to the top of the mountain to watch the sunset. It was so peaceful. We sat side by side for a few minutes, then Auklet leaned against my side. It was starting to get cold and she shivered. So I put a wing around her. She stopped shivering and leaned closer into me. _I couldn't tell, but I had this weird feeling in my heart. Something about Auklet_ _just made me feel different. Made me feel, whole._ **Unbeknownst to Cliff, but Auklet was thinking the same thing.**

Auklet POV:

 _I don't know what's going on with me, but I have this odd feeling I've never felt when Cliff is next to me._ Now the sun was almost down and I spoke up. "Hey Cliff, how about we head back and read that story we got?" He smiled and said, "Sure. It is getting cold out here." We flew down back to the entrance, and into our winglet cave. Everyone in there was already asleep. After everyone in the mountain was sleeping, I got the scroll out, and Cliff lit a torch so we could see what we were reading. **As the two read, they began to gain more of an understanding of the odd feeling they were having.**

"The icewing and nightwing happily kissed. And they lived happily ever after. The End." Cliff finished. We layed there for a minute or so, then we looked at each other and smiled. "Cliff, there's something I need to tell you." I said. "Let me guess." he started. "I love you." we both said at the same time. Then I completely lost control, and slowly pressed my snout to his. Then we both realized what we were doing and quickly pulled away. "Three moons! I'm so sorry! We are much too young to do that! I just completely lost control of myself!" I said as loud as I dared. "Auklet, relax. It was my fault I didn't stop you, instead I went with it. So I'm the one that should be saying sorry." He said grabbing my claws. I looked down, and then looked back up to meet his gaze. "To be truthful, I kinda liked it." I said looking away again. "I'm sorry if you think I'm weird for saying that. I know, we just aren't even close to being ready. We shouldn't even be thinking about it." He put a talon on my lips to stop me from continuing. "I wouldn't dream of thinking you're weird. I kinda liked it too. And I'm sure 'us' can wait. For now, it's our little secret." he said smiling. I felt like crying out of joy for him saying he agreed with it. "Our little secret. Well, good night." I said. I trotted to my bed ans layed down in it. "Good night Auklet." I heard Cliff say." He blew out the torch, and we fell asleep. **Despite their young age, they will manage to get through hard times together. For their love is unbreakable. Every battle they go through, they come out victorious together. Even if one is between their mother's response to their love.**

* * *

Well. That was fun. For someone that's still new to this ship, I think it was a work of art. tell me what you guys think of this chapter, do you think you can guess who wrote the story they read? Also dudes, comment who you want to see me write next, you can even ask for another Aukliff, or anyone. And check out my other stories while you're at it. For now, Mystyc, signing off.


	8. A Chilling Trail

**Hey guys, Mystyc with another chapter. I know I may be asking a bit much here, but guys, plz, comment who you want to see. I can repeat if you want. So for this chapter, let's take a break from Wings of Fire and travel to my made up world; New Dragon City. A place where dragons thrive and live in peace, but that doesn't mean that there aren't other creatures there. There is the occasional human and other things. But that's beside the point, today I'm doing my OCs, Trailblaze and Nightchiller. Warning, it is a little cheesy, so, yeah. (silence) Let's get into it.**

* * *

Trailblaze POV:

 _It was the final game of the season, it all came down to this touchdown. If I make it, we win, if I don't, we loose. Either way though, it was a good game. It was the New Dragon City Tigers vs. the Jade Mountain Prophets._ **(I wonder where that team's from)** "What's the plan chief?" Sparks asked, the Tigers's top Wide Receiver. "Don't call me chief for the last time. Ok, rewind two, got it? Ready? Break!" We got to our positions. I was Quarterback. I looked over to Backsnap, our other wide receiver. We shook our heads and readied. "Down. Set. Hike!" The defenders charged, and the receivers made a dash for it, circled back, and ran forward again. I backed up and looked out to Sparks and Backsnap. Both being guarded. One dragon got through the defensive line and ran for me. I quickly caught a glimpse at the clock; ten seconds. Right when the dragon was in front of me, I threw it to Sparks. Sparks thankfully caught it and dashed for the end zone. I got up to look. He was tackled a second too late, and he managed to get the ball past the line before he went completely down. The crowd went bananas. _We had done it._ In the midst of my internal screaming, some of the dragons on the bench unexpectedly rushed up to me and tackle hugged me. "You did it man. You're the best. Dude that was like, amazing." I laughed a bit. "Don't thank me, thank Sparks, he made the touchdown." Then to Sparks' complete surprise, he was bombarded with fans and players, even from the other team. Then we both were lifted into the air, our names being chanted. "That's our third win straight." Sparks said.

Later, and as in later, it was around two hours of partying. So, later, we all left and I decided to walk home. I was in the shadier part of town, but even this place isn't too bad. It was around ten thirty. I was just walking, enjoying the cool breeze when I heard a small whimper and some voices. I quickened my pace but still kept quiet. They were in a dark alley. It was a girl and two boys. I just happen to have my hockey equipment from the winter part of school. I pulled out a hockey stick, and two pucks. I looked around the corner to see two dragons messing with a dragoness. "Hey, I bet she'd have a lot of fun if she joined us for dinner." one said. At that, I had enough. I came out from round the corner, and let myself be known. "Hey, what are you two doing to this poor miss?" They turned, and laughed. "Oh look Shred, it's the big sport hero himself. What's he gonna do? Tackle us?" They laughed some more. "Hey, how about we invite two people to our dinner tonight?" They approached me. "Last chance, move along." I called, and dropped the hockey pucks. "Oh no. Not hockey pucks. Help me." One said mockingly. I let the head of the hockey stick hit the ground. Then they realized they're mistake. I hit the two hockey pucks at lightning speed. The next thing they knew, they had a large lump on their head. "Like I said, move along." I picked up the purse that the girl supposedly had. The two dragons flew off and out of sight.

I looked over to the dragoness. She looked almost exactly like my dad, ebony black with ice blue stripes. "You ok miss?" I said offering a claw. She looked up to me, and met my gaze. "I am now. Thanks." She grabbed my claw, and I hauled her up to her claws. "That's good to hear, and I believe this is yours?" I showed her her purse, and she took it quickly. "Oh thank you so much. I was really worried. I'm Nightchiller by the way." she smiled and I smiled back. "I'm Trailblaze. It's nice to meet you." I walked her out of the alley. "Hey, if you want, you can come to my place and stay the night. My father really likes visitors." I thought about my schedule. "Then it looks like he'll have a fun night. Let me just let my sister know what I'm doing, she worries." I texted Coolburn about where I was going, and she replied: "Ok, just be back tomorrow, I need your help with the decorations for the school graduation." I chuckled about her 'order'. _Classic Cool, always has a good reason to pull me out of something._ "Come on, it's not too far from here." Nightchiller said, almost jumping. I kinda found her company quite enjoyable. She'd be a good friend to be with. We walked there, and I offered me arm to her without thinking. Of course she took it.

We shortly arrived at her house, well, more like condo. Next door was blasting rock music, and the pounding was annoying, but I got used to it. Nightchiller opened the door and called, "Dad, I'm home, and we have a visitor." I heard someone spit out their drink in a dramatic way, and I heard large thumps coming. A rather large galaxy dragon came around the bend and glared at Nightchiller. "Night, what did I say, if you're going to bring visitors. Tell me 'head of time." He turned around and waved his claw around, and all the stuff on the floor and the knocked down objects went back into place. "It didn't seem that bad sir." I said trying to sound like I wasn't bothered by it. "No sir 'ere lad, only Cosmic. Got it?" I shook my head and stepped in further. "It is a nice place you have. And Night, that's your dad?" I asked in a whisper. "Adoptive dad. Dad died in the Mine accident. And a few years later after Cosmic came along, mom died in a plane crash on the way to her job interview." She looked down saddened. I then hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear that Night. I bet they were wonderful parents." She sniffed a little. "Eye, they were." I heard Cosmic say in the back. "But at least Cosmic is here for you. Plus, now there's me to look out for ya." She looked up at me, smiled, and hugged me tighter. "Thanks Blaze." I heard her whisper. "So, you two soul mates now?" I heard Cosmic ask. We both jumped and split up. "What no, he was just comforting me. Besides, I just met the guy." Cosmic nodded. "Eye, ye did just meet em. And I have dinner. Home made Pasta." He set it down on the table, and we sat down. "I can't remember the last time I had Pasta." I said gleefully. We all chomped into our food and enjoyed every bit of it. "Man, that was good." Night said. "I agree." I said batting my belly. "'ow about you go wash off you two? I'll clean up 'ere." We complied and went to Nightchiller's room.

Her room surprisingly had two beds with a lot of movie posters, some music CD's, and some minecraft collectibles. "Interesting place you have." I said trying to sound as kind as possible. "Oh, this is just a cover up. Since you're Nightstar's brother, you can see what I really do." Then with a series of clicks on her computer, the posters and Minecraft collectibles changed to high tech screens and other Stary Night Labs tech. "You work at Stary Night Labs?" I asked mesmerized. "No." she said sarcastically. We both laughed. "So, this is what you do?" I asked. "Yeah. Go ahead say it. I'm a nerd." I looked at her. "Now why would I call you a nerd. I said trying to sound mean, and poked her snout playfully. "Ok, bring it." she said jumping on me. We wrestled for a bit until we accidentally knocked down her picture and hit me on the head. I picked it up and looked at it. It showed a younger Nightchiller with who I presumed were her birth parents. I smiled and put it back on the shelf. "At least you're not alone anymore." I said. Then I rolled off of her and layed down beside her. "Trailblaze?" she asked. "Yes?" She looked at the sealing. "Would you mind if we um, I don't know, had a, had a relationship?" I smiled again and said, "Of course. I don't think there would be anyone else I would like to be in a relationship with." She snuggled closer to me. "Thank you for being here." She said with her head in my chest. I hugged her again. "I promise, I'll always keep you company whenever you need it, and even beyond that." Then I released her and we both went to our beds. "Good night Blaze." "Good night Chiller."


	9. Seeing the Truth

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry if I'm not updating as soon as you want, I'll try to get them in as soon as I can. Guys please, can you leave a comment for who you want to see, I'm running out of ideas? I'll even do the same ship I've done already. So today, I think we'll do a Starspeaker. So here you guys go. Again tell me who you want to see, anyone, I mean it. GOT IT? Sorry.**

* * *

Starflight POV:

It was a normal day in Jade Academy. Kids are in class, teachers are teaching, or in Clay's case, wondering, and there's me, sitting in my bed in the library listening to Fatespeaker read me a new scroll we had delivered here. I was enjoying it a lot, very informative, full of facts you could ever imagine. I kept listening, but Fate seemed to be getting bored. I raised a claw and she stopped. "How about we read one of your picks?" I suggested. "Okay." she said sounding enthusiastic again. I heard shuffling and she later came back to my side. "This is one of my favorites." she said, "A Tale of Ice and Fire." she said. "I wonder who wrote it? Oh wait, I'm the editor." I said sarcastically. She was about to begin, but there was a knock at the entrance. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me of course." said the voice of Sunny. "Oh come in, you're always welcome inside." I said happily. "What'cha reading?" she asked. "We were just about to start." Fate said. "Oh good. I was thinking maybe you would like to come with me and a few others to play truth or dare?" She asked uneasy. "We'd love to." I said, but I think Fatespeaker was about to object. "Great, you can continue reading, it's not for another few hours." Sunny said leaving. _She sounded so much older now. Well, we're all older._ _I just wish Sunny could just notice that I still have some feelings for her, but I've come to terms with her._ "Anyway, chapter one." Fate said obviously annoyed.

 **Time Jump**

We got to a good stopping place in the story, and I bookmarked our place. "Man, I wonder what'll happen?" I said with interest. "So, want to help me with a little project I've been working on?" she asked. "But I thought we were going to join Sunny"s Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Well, my project is really special, for a special someone. Sorry, but maybe I'll join next time." she said plainly. "Okay, well, hope it turns out nice." I said walking to Sunny's room. "Yeah." I heard Fate behind me. It took me a bit, till Clay found me about to run into another wall. "Whoa careful, you almost hit a wall." he said. "Oh thanks. Mind directing me to Sunny's room?" He led me there, and there were quite a few dragons here. There were the DoD minus Tsunami, I think she's out with Riptide. Deathbringer, and the Jade Winglet minus Umber. "Where's Fatespeaker?" Sunny asked. "She had other things to do, she said she'd come next time." I responded.

We all sat down and started. "So, since I invited, I'll go first. Deathbringer truth or dare?" Sunny said. "Truth, and make it good. I've been getting lame things to confess." he said sternly. "Have you ever had a crush on someone besides Glory?" I couldn't see what was going on, but he was silent. "Yes, but it was very small." he finally said. "Glory my sweet, truth or dare?" he asked. I didn't need to see to know Glory rolled her eyes. "Don't call me sweet, and I choose dare." She said with a tone. "I dare you to remain pink till your next turn." he said, possibly smiling. "Fine." was all Glory said. "Anyway, Winter truth or dare?" The icewing hmfed and said. "Dare." Then Qibli spoke up, "Oh come on, any icewing secrets? Maybe, a secret about someone you L." he never finished because I think I heard Winter hit him. "Anyways, I dare you to balance on your talons for four turns." Glory said. "Challenge excepted." After a moment, there was a thump, which meant he fell, plus he grumbled something. "So, Kinkajou truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth truth truth!" she yelled excited. "Who do you like?" There was a silence. "Turtle!" she screamed, then there was a rapid scraping of claws. "I'll get her." Moon chimed in. _So she ran out in embarrassment, it happens._

We later found her in the library, and after we got back, we continued. "So, Qibli truth or dare?" Kinkajou asked. "Dare." he said plainly. "I dare you to wear nice big pink bows on your tail, horns and wrists for he next two weeks."

 **1 1/2 weeks later.**

Queen Thorn was walking into the library to find a scroll. She glanced over to one side and saw Qibli wearing pink bows. "Q.." she asked, but he stopped her. "Your highness, it was a dare, don't worry about it." he said not looking away from the scroll he was reading. Thorn shrugged and then moved on.

 **Present**

"Okay, I think I can pull that off. So, Clay truth or dare?" There was a pause. After about a minute or two, he finally said, "Sorry, I was thinking of a pertain someone, what did you say?" we all groaned. "Truth or dare Clay." Qibli said annoyed. "Oh, truth." Clay said quickly. "Any chance you can explain why you think Peril is a good dragon?" he asked, clearly striking a nerve. "Well she is a good dragon, she's just misunderstood. Besides, she hasn't hurt anyone for the past few months." he said sounding a tad upset. "So, Turtle truth or dare?" he said after huffing a bit. "I think I'll go with truth." he said nervously. "What's your opinion on your mom?" I heard talon tapping, then Turtle answered. "Well, for one, she's way too protective of my sisters. She's also very very paranoid. She's sometimes boring, plus she doesn't spend enough time with her sons because she's too focused on her daughters being by her side all the time to 'stay safe'. Moons, I'd enchant something to make her at least show some respect for Anemone and Auklet." he said putting a lot of feeling into his words. "Okay. Wow, I'm glad her highness didn't hear that." Winter said, and we all agreed. "So Moon truth or dare?" Turtle asked after catching his breath. "I see what you'll ask me, so dare." she answered. "I dare you to tell us something that will happen in the near future." he said sounding excited. "Let me see." Moon said, and everyone was quiet. "I'm seeing that someone in here will become a very happy dragon." she said after a few minutes. "So Starflight truth or dare?" she asked. "I'll risk it and say dare." I said. "I dare you," she paused. "To kiss Sunny." she finished. "What!?" Sunny and I said at the same time. "Come on, it's just a dare, you don't even have to mean it. It was your life long dream right?" she said taunting me, trying to tempt me into doing so, and it worked. "Well, might as well get it over with." I said. I felt Sunny's warm scales near mine, and after a minute of hesitation, I pressed my nose to hers. _I mean yeah it 'was' my life long dream, but I'm over Sunny now, thought this is nice._ And for some reason we couldn't stop, we just continued. "Starflight?" I heard Fatespeaker ask in shock. I pulled away quickly and turned to her direction. "Fate, it's not what it looks like." I said, accidentally sounding nervous, and she took it the wrong way. "Oh, it's exactly what it looks like." she said angrily. "Oh dear." I said running after her.

I later found her in her room, crying. I knocked to let her know it was me. "Why don't you go be with Sunny, she's the one you love right?" she spat. "Fatespeaker, I'm over Sunny. And you and I both know that that, it was just a dare." I said trying to comfort her. "Oh moons, now I feel stupid. I'm so sorry I was prejudice towards you and Sunny. Will you forgive me?" she said, and she stopped crying. "Of course I'll forgive you. When could I ever not?" I said, and I think she smiled. "Thanks Starflight. Oh, and I have something for ya." she said, she walked somewhere into her room, and came back. "Hold your claw out." she said. I did so, and she dropped something on my hands. "Now put these on your head." I looked at her confused. "Oh right sorry. I'll do it for you." She took the weird object, and then she put them on. Then suddenly light flooded my vision, and I raised a claw to block it. "Oh sorry, should've warned you, but they'll focus." I was confused at first, but then I realized what she meant. My eyes, they were working again! My vision finally focused, and I saw Fatespeaker's beautiful face, and her gorgeous purple eyes. "Wow, you're beautiful." she looked down and smiled, clearly blushing. "Thank you." she said. "Are these glasses?" I asked finally noticing what the object was. "Yes, but these aren't any normal glasses, these are animus touched, they heal and/or give your sight back, but you must keep them on." she explained. "You said you were working on it? So you'er an animus?" She shook her head. "No I'm not animus, I was just putting them back together." she said. "Also truth or dare?" she said surprising me. "How about truth." I answered. "What do you think of them?" she asked. "I love them." I said getting close to her. Then I took her talons in mine and said, "But not as much as I love you." She looked up and met my gaze. Then we kissed. It was a nice, long kiss, filled with love. "I love you Fatespeaker, I'd give up these glasses to keep you." I said. "And I love you too, I'd give up the school, my life, to stay with you." she said. I smiled. "How about we tell the good news to everyone else?" I suggested. "Yeah, they'd be excited." Fate said. We both walked down the hallway, tails twined together. We both had a big smile on our faces when we got to Sunny's room. "Well someone's happy." Clay said, being the first to notice us. "What did I tell you. Someone was going to be happy." Moon said sitting straight. "Well, we actually have some good news." Fate said. "What, are you two mates now?" Glory said, surprisingly not sarcastically. "Well, not yet, but, thanks to Fatespeaker's selfless works of piecing these glasses back together, I can see again." I announced, and their jaws dropped. "You can see?" asked Glory. "See that you're still pink." I said with a chuckle. "And I'm sorry I misjudged you Sunny. It was wrong of me to think you'd take Starflight." Fate said apologetically. "You're forgiven. Besides, everyone knows I like Qibli." Sunny said out of nowhere. "You, like him?" Winter asked pointing to Qibli. "Oh yeah, I never told you. Sorry. Well, looks like our secret's out." Sunny said. "Someone was going to notice eventually. Probably Winter first, being my best friend in all." Qibli said elbowing Winter. "We're not best friends, just good comrades who spend a lot of time with each other, even though we don't get along much." Winter retorted. "Anyway, who's up for another round?" Sunny asked. "Sure, can we join?" someone behind us said. We turned top see Tsunami had returned with her sisters and Riptide. "Well Tsunami, nice to see you brought your sisters, along with Riptide." I said, and she was stunned. "You noticed?" she asked. "Yes, I can see again." I responded. "Well that great Starflight." she said punching my shoulder, which knocked my glasses off. "Uh, little help?" I asked feeling for them. I felt them, but someone's paw was on it as well. "Starnami." I heard Clay say, and Glory chuckled a little. "I heard that." I said taking the glasses and putting them on. "Well, before any more embarrassing moments like that goes on, who about we start the game?" Sunny spoke up. We all agreed and played.

 **At Night**

"Well, that was fun, except for the Clay crushing me part." I said with an aching back. "But you survived right?" Fatespeaker asked. "Well, at least I live to be with you." I said poking her snout. "There's no one else I'd rather be with then you." she said cuddling next to me. "Same here Fatespeaker, same here." We both lied down in the bed. "Hey Starflight?" she asked. "Yes?" "We're mates right?" she asked unsure. "Of course we are, together forever. Just you and me." I answered. "Well including everyone else right?" she asked jokingly. "You know what I mean." I said. I took off my glasses, put them on the shelf next to the bed, and layed my head down, and she layed hers on top. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." I said.


	10. What we Missed

**Yo, what's up my peeps. Sorry I called you that, I was bored. Nothing here, just comment who you want to see, and check out my other stories. I had an idea when I heard something Tui said. Here's what I heard: "Lynx will show up again." Or something like that. So my worst fear may** **be** **possible. Here's my guess. I saw that Lynxter is a ship, so my theory is Moon gets with Qibli, and Winter just goes and somehow Lynx learns of him still being alive. It's a very rough theory, but that's what I** _**think**._ **So if that happens, here's my vision of Lynxter. Enjoy. :) Also spoilers for WT**

* * *

Winter POV:

T _oday was a going to be_ one _of_ the _happiest days of my life. I was going to ask Moon if she would want to be my girlfriend._ I was getting everything ready for today. I had a rose, my scales were shining with a new polish I 'borrowed' from Fatespeaker. _Everything was ready, now I needed to go up to her and ask her._ I walked out of the Jade Winglet cave to the library, where Moon usually is. I had a huge smile on my face, I felt like Kinkajou. I strode down the hallway. I rounded the corner, and what I saw was heart shattering. I saw Moon sitting there, next to Qibli, kissing him. I instantly ran back to the _cave,_ tears welling in my eyes. I grabbed all of my belongings, and left a note with the rose. Then with one last look at the Jade Mountain Academy doors, I took off.

Moon Pov:

 _I had probably the happiest day of my life. Qibli had asked if I wanted him to be my boyfriend, and I answered with a kiss._ I twinned my tail with his and we went back to our cave. We went in and I saw a rose on my bed, with a note. "Dear Moon, by the time you're reading this, I'll be too far gone. I just wanted you to know that I loved you from the first moment I layed eyes on you. I hope you live a good life with Qibli. And Qibli, take care of Moon for me. I'll miss you both, Winter." My eyes filled with tears when I read it. " Qibli, he's gone!" I sobbed jumping into him. "I'm sorry Moon. We'll all miss him. I'm sorry if it was my fault." he responded. "He said he loved me." I cried. "I'm sure he did, it's probably why he left." He answered. "At least I have you still." I said to him feeling a little better. "Let's go tell the others." He said, and I followed him.

Winter Pov:

I cried the whole way to my destination. I was heartbroken, I had no more use there. I continued to fly on, wondering why.

Lynx Pov:

 _I missed him so much. I barely talked with him, but I missed him._ I sat on the balcony in my room, staring out into the tundra. _Winter, that was his name. His brother Hailstorm was around, but we didn't talk much because he reminded me of Winter._ I flopped on the ground and blew a raspberry. "Why did you have to go in there?" I whispered. The out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash. I got up to got a better look. It was an icewing. I looked into the horizon, there was a blizzard on its way, and it was a big one. I immediately took off after him, he was in danger.

The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the blizzard. I was close to him, I knew it. "Hey, come back! It's too dangerous out here!" I yelled. It was near blinding in here. _I need to find cover._ I looked aroun, and there was a cave. I ran into it, and realized where I was, The Diamond Trial caves. I wondered around for a bit, then heard a hissing sound behind me. I whipped around to see what it was, but I was blasted with ice breath. I screamed when it hit, then whatever blasted me started to help me. "I'm sorry miss, I tend to shoot first and think later." His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my talon on it. Then he got all the ice off, but my eyes weren't working. "I can't see." I said worried. He took my head and I guess he was looking at me. "You're eyes are dialated, you'll be fine." I sighed. _Great, I'm temporarily blind, and with a complete stranger, what a day this is turning into._

"What's your name?" I asked. He pause, then said, "I'm Sleet. You?" I wondered if I should share my name. "Lynx." I answered. "Lynx, not Lynx that's in third place in the First Circle?" He asked, and I nodded. "The one the only." We sat there for a minute, then he spoke, "You hungry?" I then heard my stomach growl. "Apparently, he he." I smiled weakly. "Come on, I know the perfect place." He took my claw in his and led me to wherever. On the way I would stumble or trip on something, and he'd help me back on my claws. _He's such a gentlema. I wonder if he's as handsome as he is polite?_ We later arrived at where he was taking me. "I call this the Shining Cove. I come here to admire the beauty of the where the ocean meets the tundra." I smiled. "Sounds like the perfect getaway." I commented. Then I heard his stomach growl, and I laughed a little. "Dinner coming right up." He said. I heard him scamper away. I blindly looked at my claws. _I heard this is what that Nightwing Starflight has to live through every day, I actually feel bad for him._

Then I heard Sleet coming back with something. "Arctic Seal for two." He said. "Oh what a coincidence, my favorite." I said with surprise. I felt for the seal, and he grabbed my claw, and my heart jumped. _What's going on with me? Am I falling for him?_ He placed my claw on the seal, and then I took a chunk of it and ate it. "Oh look at that, what a beautiful sunset." He said. "Well what if I miss it?" I asked. "You'd still get to see the moons and stars." He said. I smiled again. I looked in the assumed direction of the sunset, and the most amazing thing happened. My vision started to clear up. I could see the most beautiful sunset I ever saw. "Wow, this is a beautiful sunset." I said, and Sleet looked at me. "You can see?" I nodded and looked at him. I knew I heard that voice, he wasn't Sleet, he was Winter. "Winter?" Was all I could say. "Hello Lynx." He said smiling. I then tackled him to the ground. I tried to keep an angry face, but I couldn't, my eyes just teared up. Then I hugged him. "I missed you so much." I said, my voice cracking. "I missed you too." He said returning the hug. I got off of him, then it hit me. "Wait, you were in the Diamond Trial, how are you still alive?" I asked. "Well, Hailstorm didn't want to kill me, so I only waited till everyone left. Then after that I flew back to my friends who were still in Possibility. Then after that we defeated Darkstalker, the nightwing animus from 2,000 years ago. Then there was this nightwing in my Winglet I sort of loved." I stopped him there. "You fell for a nightwing?" I asked horrified. "Yeah, but I was too late, the sandwing Qibli got to her first. Then I left a note saying I loved her, then left to come here." He explained. _Now I feel for him. Having your love taken from a rival. He's been through a lot. Even if it was a nightwing._ I looked deep into his eye. "Well that explains why you left me miserable." I said flatly. "What?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on Winter it's obvious. Are you the icewing your parents thought was worthless?" I said. "No! I just get confused sometimes." He said. "Now what's going on with you?" I stared at him, then a smile creeped across my face. "Maybe this will answer your question." Then, I leaned closer to him, then planted my snout on his. I backed away, and he was stunned. "I love you Winter. I never knew it till now." Then he smiled, and kissed me back. "I love you too. I'm over Moon now." He said. "Good, cause if I had known you were alive, I would've traveled all the way down there, and dragged you up here." I said sternly. We both laughed. "What will the icewings think?" Winter asked. "I'm sure they'll miss me, but as of right now they may think I got lost in that blizzard." He nodded. "I guess we can live here, two outcasts living their lives care free." I said. Then he pulled me close to him, and put a wing on me. We both watched the final moments of the sunset.

 **Eight Years later, Moon POV:**

I was in my house in Possibility, I lived with Qubli, my husband, and our two year old son Stardust. I was having a nice sleep-in, until I was woken up by my son. "Mommy, wake up. You said we could visit Auntie Kinkajou." He said jumping on me. I groaned, he did this every Saturday, or every time I promised to take him somewhere. "Ok I'm up." I said stretching. I yawned and got up from the bed. Somehow Stardust had mastered waking up me, without waking Qibli. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to it, no one was there. I stepped outside a little, and it got a bit colder. There was a note on the ground. It read, "up." I looked up, and saw two icewings on our roof. "What are you two doing on my roof?" I asked. They leaped down and in front of me. "Come on Moon, you don't recognize me?" The male asked. I shook my head. "Does the name Winter help?" When he said that, I instantly recognized him. It was Winter! I barreled into him and hugged him. "I can't believe you came back." I said, almost crying. "Oh Moon, I would like you to meet Lynx, my wife." Winter said. I shook her claw. "Nice to meet you." I said. "I see why you loved her." She said giving Winter a playful look. "Hey, that was five years ago. I have you and Sleet now." Winter said laughing. "Who's Sleet?" I asked. Then a female icewing jumped onto Winter's head. He laughed and said, "Easy Sleet, you're in front of someone." Then she settled herself on top of Winter's head. She wasn't much older than Stardust. Then Qibli can outside. "What's going on out here?" He said drowsily. "Winter's come back!" I said. He immediately shot awake. He came down, and he and Winter claw-bumped. "It's nice to see you again after so long." He said. "Yeah same here Q." Then Lynx flicked him. "That's for upsetting Winter." She said playfully. "Honey, that was five years ago." Winter said.

We all talked and caught up with each other. We shared some crazy and funny stories, such as ine time Qibli and I ran into Qibli's siblings, boy they were jealous. Then I noticed that Sleet and Stardust enjoying each other's company, almost like they liked each other. _I guess Winter 'might' end up in the family. I wonder what would've happened if I had chosen Winter?_


	11. How Not to Make First Impressions

**Heeey** **what's** **going on dudes, it Mystyc here with another chapter of Tails of Love. I have a question, should I create another WoF story, or a ToD series? I'll leave it up to you guys. Leave a comment on which ship/family relationships you want to see, you could ask for a second chapter for someone I've already done. Check out my other stories. Now, for a Ripnami/Riptide and Coral's relationship (meaning how they act between each other, not a ship, cause that'd be REALLY weird) Hope you all enjoy, now let's get started.**

* * *

Tsunami POV:

Finally, _after a long year of teaching at JMA, I finally have a break from little dragonets and the other DoD, not that I don't like them or anything, they're just your annoying siblings._ Speaking of siblings, I was on my way to The Newly built Summer Palace. _The seawings are really good builders._ I flew on for a good few hours, but I got lost when I got to the beach. _Was it north or south of here?_ Then I noticed a flash of light in the distance, not just any light, a seawing's glowing scales. I flashed randomly, hoping to get his attention. I think I accidentally added Squid-brain in there, I was so used to using it. Thankfully the seawing got the message and swam closer, though I flashed random words to him or her. As the seawing got closer, he was of a strong build, so he was a male, and the coloration seemed familiar. It wasn't until he rose out of the water that I recognized him. "Riptide!" I squealed with joy. I put him in a grasp that he was starting to lose conciseness, even with how strong he was. "Let go please." He whispered. I let go of him, and punched his shoulder. "Squid-brain. I missed you so much." I said smiling. "See your aquatic hasn't improved much." He said smiling. "Hey, I think I got help, lost, princess, and definitely Squid-brain." I said. He laughed. "You actually got prince instead, it's a longer flash. Also I received dirt, Palace, sun, first, and surprisingly; you managed to clearly say "Would you please," without stuttering." I then was shocked and said, "I used manners?" Then we both burst out laughing. While in our laughing fit, I brushed his head with mine. I backed away in apology. "Sorry." I said, but he smiled. He stepped closer, and closer till I backed up. That was his plan, to have me back up more, cause then I tripped over a rock, and fell backwards. Then he jumped on me and pinned me. "Oh come on squid-brain, where's that fighter I know?" He said playfully. I smiled evilly and flipped him off of me. Then we both just took turns pinning each other and throwing the other off. Then we finally stopped. **I think you need to work on your aquatic.** He flashed. **I don't know, do I, cause I need palace and** **mom.** I flashed, or what I think I flashed. "Ok ok your highness, I'll take you there." Riptide said with a fake bow. "You know I don't like that." I said playfully shoving him into the water. He dove in, and I went in after him.

For being away for so long, he still knows his way around, cause we were at the Summer Palace entrance in a matter of minutes. We both swam through, but Riptide was a little hesitant. **I will protect** I flashed while pointing to him. He got the idea and swam into the palace. We surfaced and were met be guards. "Hold it there..." I stopped them, "Let me guess, you were going to say your highness?" They then realized who they were talking to. "Our apologies your highness." They said moving their spears aside and bowing. "Who is this?" One of them asked. "This is my escort, now mind telling me where my mother is?" I asked. "She's in a counsel meeting, but I believe it's almost done. And bare warning, she's in a sort of upset mood today, I'd exercise caution on certain topics." The guard said. "Thank you." I said taking flight to the counsel floor. The palace was still under construction, but there was enough of it to support living in it. I stopped on the floor with Riptide behind me. Mother was speaking, but she glanced over to me, and her face brightened. "And that concludes that. Counsel dismissed." She said. The other counsel members left, and I was immediately in a crushing hug by my mom. "Oh Tsunami it's great to see you again." She cried. I returned the hug. "Same here mother, I was getting bored at Jade Mountain." I said. She released me, then I felt my arm being tugged on. I looked down to see Auklet smiling happily and playfully hopping around. "Me miss sis." She chirped. "Wow Auklet, you've gotten big. You're almost up to my lower arm now." I said putting my wing around her. Then we heard someone clearing their throat. I totally forgot about Riptide. Mother looked over and her face immediately fell sour. "What's he doing here?" She asked. "That sis boyfriend." Auklet suddenly yelled. I gave a nervous laugh. "Silly Auklet, he's just my friend/aquatic teacher." Mother raised her eyebrow. "Hm, it looks like Auklet's right to my dismay." She said. "So, I had you kicked out of the palace borders, so now you want to be out of the entire sea kingdom?" She asked threatningly. "Mother please, calm down. I've made sure that He's As Well Behaved As a Royal Guard is, RIGHT?" I said eying Riptide. "Yes, your daughter here has put quite the influence on me, I am completely loyal to her your majesty." Riptide said sounding slightly annoyed. _I think they need to learn to get along with each other, and I know just how to do that._ "So where's Anemone?" I asked. "Oh she's out with that nightwing animus taking lessons on how to properly use her powers." Mother explained. _At least I won't have to worry about her going crazy._

I yawned, suddenly taken over by sleepiness. It was near sunset already. "Come on Tsunami you must be tired." Mother said. We started to walk to the royal room, but mother stopped. "What's the hold up?" I asked turning around. There was Auklet, clinging to Riptide's neck like it was the only thing that could keep her alive. "Auklet honey, come on time for bed." Mother said soothingly, but Auklet didn't budge. I tried to take her off, but she squealed like she was dieing. We all flinched, she never squeals. I tried again, same result. "Ripy come!" She yelled. "Why Riptide?" Mother and I asked. "Ripy sis Boyfriend!" She yelled, and probably some other seawings heard, cause one or two were looking. I looked back to Auklet, and she ain't moving anytime soon. And to make it worse, Riptide said or more croaked, "She's starting to choak me your highnessess, please make a decision." Mother and I both rolled our eyes, glanced at each other, and nodded. "Come on." Mother said waving him to join. Auklet finally stopped strangling Riptide but didn't let go. I walked next to them, and fistbumped her when Riptide and mother wasn't looking.

We later got into the Royal bedroom and we all took a spot. Mother in the biggest, me in the mid size bed, and Auklet in the small one. Mother flashed something, but I couldn't make it out exactly, I figured she said good night. I smiled and layed down. Later when everyone was asleep, I snuck out of bed, and released Auklet from the harness without waking her. Then I put it on the sleeping Riptide, and tightened it so it wasn't easy to take off. Then I hid the key to Mother's end in my bed so she couldn't take it off. _Perfect, have fun you two, cause you'll be spending the whole day together tomorrow, and after that, hate on me, but I won't care, they love me too much. Especially Riptide, I know he loves me, but like his father, he's scared, not only of Queen Coral, but of me as well. He he, I think this'll be the funniest day of my life tomorrow._ **Have fun.** I flashed. Then I went to bed, and fell asleep.

 **In the morning**

In the morning, I woke up feeling refreshed from yesterday. I remembered the events of last night and giggled. Then Auklet woke up from the shifting water when I got up. **Harness?** She flashed. **Remember our deal.** I flashed to her, and she nodded. She looked over to Mother and Riptide, she too giggled. Then we both started to get into an evil laughing fit, which woke up Mother. **Morning my daughters.** She flashed. **How was your sleep?** Auklet started flashing details about a dream she had, and she slipped 'without a harness' by accident, so I barged in. **Auklet and I are ganna go explore the palace if that's fine?** I think I flashed. **Oh yes go ahead.** She was still half asleep, cause she didn't realize that Auklet was off leash and we had asked to go out, on our own. "Today's going to be fun." I said when we reached the surface. "Mommy didn't e-even notice my harness w-was gone." She managed to say. "Yeah she didn't, now let's go see what's new around here." I said motioning her to follow.

Riptide POV:

I had a big yawn when I woke up. _Woke up! Moons, I was supposed to guard them, not take over there room!_ I then noticed that Tsunami and Auklet were gone, and Queen Coral was just waking up. **Good morning your highness, I hoped you had a good sleep.** She yawned again, then she jumped like she saw her dead daughter alive again. **What are you doing in my harness!** I looked down and I too jumped out of my scales. I was in her harness. **I honestly don't know, you think Auklet might have figured the thing out?** She only takled me to the ground. **Did you do this?** She flash-screamed. She was choking me, and I tried to stay as calm as possible, but when your queen who hates you is choaking you, it's hard to stay calm. **Calm down your highness! I'm just as confused as you are! I don't know how I got in here!** She took a breath, and released me. She sat back down on her bed and I sat down in the floor. We were silent for a few minutes, till she flashed **I'm out of ideas. Do you have any bright ideas?** I weighed my options. **You could go about your day and I try to hide as best as possible? Or we just let it happen, I mean, every action has a motive. Right?** She nodded and flashed **You're right, if Auklet...** Her face changed to horror. **If Auklet did this, then I think she knows how much I hate you.** Then I decided to finish the sentence so she didn't have to. **Then she most likely wants us to get along.** We both shuddered. **So I guess we learn to get along, then she may take it off.** I said, then she held up a talon. **Or perhaps she's using you as a way to extend her time off of the harness.** She laughed a little. **I raised my daughters so well.** I agreed, then I remembered something about yesterday. **I think it is to have us get along, cause yesterday she kept ranting on about how Tsunami and I are in a relationship, I mean not that we are, it's just That complicated that it appears that way to young ones.** She had a look of surpris. **That statement reminded me of a character I made up in one of my mystery stories, Shorelock Stones (Sherlock Holmes).** I remembered that story. **It appears we have another case on our claws Mr Shorelock.** I flashed. **It appears so Dr. Washin.** She cheekily flashed back. Then we broke down laughing. **It appears Auklet's master plan is working.** I flashed. **It appears so, now we have a kingdom to run.** We walked out of the bedroom an into the palace.

So her highness was sitting on her throne, and I was doing my best trying to stay inconspicuous. Then General Shark came by, and if anyone was going to find me, it was him. "Good day your majesty." He said with a bow. "Hello to you too Shark, what brings you here?" Coral asked. "Well, it's come to my attention that.." He noticed me, "Why is Riptide in your harness and not Auklet?" Coral didn't seem phased. "It was Auklet, don't ask." She said. "Oh, well as I was saying, I noticed Tsunami has returned, and you aren't with her." Coral only nodded. "She's only exploring with Auklet, I haven't seen either though." I decided to add in, "Maybe keep an eye on them. Just in case?" Shark stared at me, then said, "What do you say you're highness?" Coral thought about it, "Just make sure it doesn't creep them out." Shark nodded and went off. "So as it appears, we have a lot more in common than we thought." I stated. Coral chuckled a little. "Yes, and I'm sorry I judged you by your father." I looked at her. "You mean it?" She smiled. "Of course I mean it. Plus I think Auklet's right, I've seen the way Tsunami looks at you. So I'm promoting you." I was surprised. "Promoting me? To what status?" I asked. "Oh come on, you know what I mean." She said annoyed. I shook my head, "Sorry your highness, I don't follow." She rolled her eyes. "I'm promoting you to the Princess's personal guard, specifically Tsunami. I see why she likes you now that I know you better." I was dumbfounded. "I'm at a loss of words your majesty." I responded. "There is a catch though. You can have whatever relationship with her you want, but keep her in your sight." She glared at me on that last part. "I promise your majesty I won't let you down. If I do lose her though, you can happily do anything you want to me. Just to make it even." I said. "Also maybe, I might get some grand-dragonets out of it." She said smiling. "Please let's not jump so far into conclusions your highness." I said flinching. "Just call me Coral from now on when alone. Now how about we go find Tsunami and Auklet?" I agreed and we went off.

We later found them drawing in the library, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Ok Auklet, we've gotten along, now can you let us out please?" I said. Auklet was too busy drawing, but Tsunami stopped and smiled. "Oh have you now? Cause I was think maybe I gave too little time for you two to be together." She said spinning the harness key between her talons. **Plot twist. It was Tsunami all along.** I flashed. "So it was you all along?" Coral asked. "I thought of the plan and pulled it off, Auklet just agreed to not run around the palace like a crazed animus." We looked over to Auklet who was still drawing away. "Here, I'm glad you guys finally settled your differences." Tsunami said sliding over the key. Coral unlocked the harness and I stretched. "Now you know what I live through." Auklet said coming over with her assumingly finished drawing. "And also here, to hang up in the bedroom. She held up the drawing, it was six seawings all smiling. "There's me, there's Mommy, there's Turtle, there's sis, Ripy and bigger sis." Tsunami and I were awfully close together. _I guess it's that obvious._ "Oh speaking of that, Coral's allowed me to have a relationship with you." I said, and Tsunami was surprised. "You got along that well?" We nodded. "And in turn I Have to keep an eye on you." I emphasized. "Eh, figured, but I'm glad." Then she pulled us all into a hug. "Best day ever." Auklet said. _Yes, I believe it is._


	12. Dreams

**Thanks for your support Perseverance. When I saw your comment, my request box exploded. Seriously, the drive for requests shorted out, but relax I have the tech thanks to Nightstar to fix it. So here we have Turtlejou. Don't worry P, You'll get the *shudders* Moonbli you deserve. So leave a comment for those who just tuned in, and leave a request. And just a reminder: I don't just do ships, I do someone's family too. Example: Clay and his sibs. So enjoy. Also, I got a Wattpad now, I only have one story, but still check it out. It's called: The War No One Knew. I think you'll enjoy it. And leave a comment on what you think of it, and feel free to ask if you want someone from that story if you want.**

* * *

 **Turtle POV:**

I was just lounging around in the hidden pool, reading away in a scroll. It was actually Moon and Winter's work, and pretty good for a dragonet. _I wish I was that lucky. Well hang on a sec. It did take them quite a few days and a death battle with Darkstalker to get them to admit to each other. So maybe not as much._ I sighed. _I wonder how Kinkajou is holding up? Oh three moons!_ I facetaloned. _We totally left Kinkajou at Possibility. Welp, looks like it's up to me_ to _save her from confusion and panic._ I got up and marked my spot in my scroll.

I quickly walked through the hallways, but not too fast that it would draw attention. _So, just go to Tsunami's room, ask if I can leave for a bit. And while I'm at it, avoid Winter, Moon, and especially..._ "Hey Turtle, whe are you going?" _Qibli._ "Oh hey Q. No where important. I was just going to get a bite to eat." I 'plainly' said. "Uh huh? Well from the pace you were walking, which was much faster than your normal pace. The look in your eyes that said, "Three moons I need to be somewhere." And that you just earlier said you'd be reading in the pool cave, it all says your going somewhere." _Sometimes I see why Winter hated Qibli so much._ I looked around and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a side cave. "Ok if I tell you, do not. I repeat, do not tell Moon or Winter. Also keep me off topic ok?"

Qibli agreed. "So we completely forgot Kinkajou. I was just gonna see if I could bring her back." Qibli smiled. "What?" I asked. "I see what's going on." I was still confused. "I don't follow." I said, and his smile only grew bigger. "Welcome to the Lovewings Turtle." He said putting his wings over me. I jumped back though. "Woah, woah, slow down. It's not like that, I'm just concerned for her." Qibli nodded. "Keep telling yourself that." He was about to walk out, but I dragged him back in.

"Hang on. You said welcome, so does that mean that you're referring to the dragons that are in love, or does that include yourself?" Qibli looked at me wide eyed. Then I realized what I did. "Yikes, I just did a you." I said, and he nodded saying, "Big time." He tried to walk away again, but I dragged him back in again. "You didn't answer my question." Qibli sighed, looked around, then pulled me close to him. "Do not, I repeat, Do Not, tell her, but since Moon has Winter. I've taken a little interest in Sunny. But don't tell her, she doesn't know, and I'm about to make my move." I nodded. "So it's a deal, you don't tell anyone where I'm going, I'll keep your secret crush a secret." I said walking out. "Wait, that deal sounds more in your favor." Qibli called, but I was already gone.

 **Kinkajou POV:**

I slowly openned my eyes. I felt no more pain, it was like it never happened. I got up, and realized I was back in Jade Mountain. And sitting there waiting for me was my Winglet. "Hey guys!" I called. Moon was the first one I hugged. "It's great your awake." Moon said, but how she said it, it seemed not like her. I only shrugged it off. I then went to Qibli. He hugged me and said, "Yay, our entire Winglet is back together." Then I hugged Winter, or as I like to call him, Mr. Shiny Scales. "I see you've finally recovered." He said with a smile. Ok that tipped me off a little. _Winter, smiling, doesn't mix._ Then there was Turtle, who seriously seemed not himself. He kept twitching ever few seconds. And looking around as if he thought someone was watching.

"Are you guys ok? You don't seem like yourselves." I asked. "We're all fine. It's just we lost." Moon said. _Wait, wasn't it Qibli's thing to be informative?_ "Lost what?" I asked. Then Winter seemed very saddened. "Darkstalker, he won." Then Turtle turned to finally see me. The look in his eyes, they were crazy. Everyone noticed him, and slowly backed off into nothingness. "Uh Turtle? You alright there?" I asked. His crazed look only got more crazy. "He's an animus. And he lost himself during the fight." Some random voice said. "Oh uh, maybe we can talk this out?" I asked. All was still for a few seconds. Then he leaped at me. I screamed and slid back, which turned into a big hole.

I hit the ground, but I didn't feel anything. I shot my eyes open. "It was a nightmare." I whispered. I got up, but I fell back down in pain. _The last thing I remember was everyone rushing to help me after the big nightwing attacked me._ I looked around. "Where am I?" It was a healer's hut, that much I knew, but not one I've been to. "Let's try again." I said. This time, slowly, I got on leg up. Then one by one, I was on all my claws. "So far so good." I was a little shaky, but I haven't fallen yet. "How am I gonna make this work?" I whispered. "Wait." I brought my tail to where I could see it. It was a light green. "Confused. I'm quite confused. At least my scales can change colors still. I looked around to if there was anything that could minimize my pain as I moved.

I spotted an odd thing that had circles on the bottom of it. "Perfect. Now how to get down without hurting myself." I circled the table, and located some boxes on one side. "Well, here goes nothing." I inched over to the edge, and to my surprise, and annoyance, I slipped off. I squeaked when I fell. The impact didn't hurt much, but it still hurt. "Ow." I tried to roll myself out of the mess I made, but every time I tried, my back would hurt. "Looks like I'm stuck." Then the door opened. "What in three moons, where'd she go?" A voice asked. "Here." I said weakly raising my claw. "Oh goodness, be careful. At least you're ok and awake." It turns out the voice belonged to a mudwing.

"Sorry, what was I supposed to do?" I asked her. "You sit and wait." the mudwing said putting me back on the table. "Speaking of which, all your friends have left for some, important, things. So even if you were fully healed. You still have a while before you're able to leave." The mudwing explained. "Oh so what's your name?" I asked. "Mayfly. And if I remember correctly, yours is, um. Darn I forgot." I smiled a little. "It's Kinkajou. Thanks for helping me." Mayfly nodded. "So, how long till I fully heal?" I asked. "Well since you're awake, my guess would be not for another two weeks, but that's until your able to leave. It may take another month to fully heal." I slumped. "Hope someone comes to keep me company." I said allowed. "Well, I heard sleeping helps relax your body, so you heal quicker." Mayfly suggested. "Ok. I've been sleeping technically, but ok." I said laying down. "Who knows, when you wake, someone may come." Mayfly said. That raised my hopes. Then I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke up back in Jade Mountain. There was no one here. I was in Clay's room, which meant I was still healing. I felt fine though. I got up from the bed, and decided to walk around. I walked around for about ten minutes, and there was no one around. "Hello? Anyone?" I called, and there was no answer. "Now where have I not gone? The secret cave, and our Winglet cave." I walked to our Winglet cave, and there was a note in my bed. We'be been waiting for you to wake up. Come to the secret cave for a surprise. "Well, I was heading there anyway." I went to the secret cave. No one was there. I went inside a little further, then everyone in my Winglet jumped out of nowhere. I jumped back and squealed. "It's great to see your back Kink." Moon said. "Wow guys. Thanks. I don't know what to say."

After a little while it was night time and everyone was in bed, except me and Turtle. We were just hanging out. "So, how come your still here?" I asked him. "Well, I figured that you'd still want to do something since you haven't been able to do anything for a long time." Turtle said. He sounded kind of nervous. "Is something bothering you?" I asked him. "Ok I'm here just to spend some time with you." He looked away. I creeped closer to him. "Turtle, I have a feeling that you're hiding something." He turned around to look at me. Then slowly we leaned closer to each other, to mear centimeters.

I woke up with a start. Then pain flared in my back again. I layed back down. _Was Turtle and I about to kiss?_ Only after I focused my eyes did I see Turtle sitting there. "Oh Turtle, hey." I said, and I blushed just a little. "Hey Kink, glade to see your awake finally." He said with a smile. "So where's everyone else?" I asked. "They actually don't know I'm here, except for Qibli." _Oh that's nice. So it's just you and me._ "So, what's been going on?" I asked. "Nothing much now that Darkstalker was defeated. I just came to see if you were ok." I blushed a little more. "So uh, Turtle. Are you an animus?" I asked. He looked down in a shame sort. "Yeah, how did you know?" He said. "I just had a nightmare while I was out. You went crazy because you lost your soul and attacked me." He seemed saddened at my discomfort, so he came up and gently put a wing around me. "Don't worry, I won't ever hurt you." Imthen I realized something. "Have you ever used your animus powers?" I asked. "Yes, I made a healing stone. But it only heals external wounds and things." Then I got another idea. "You still have it?" He nodded. "How about you add to heal internal as well, that way you don't use as much. But you don't have to."

He shuffled a little, and he mumbled something. "Turtle?" He was still silent. Then I felt something on me. "Turtle, what are you doing?" Then suddenly I had more energy and the pain disappeared. "Kinkajou I can't wait. For some reason Qibli was right." Turtle said sounding a little uneasy. "Turtle, I said you didn't have to, I don't feel like having you attack me like you did in the nightmare." I said getting up and hugging him. "And what did you mean by Qibli was right?" I asked wondering what he meant. "Kink, I just felt like something was missing. And on the way here, I figured out, it was you that I missed." I was seriously blushing now. "Turtle, I don't know what to say. You came all the way back, and helped heal me. All because you love me?" He nodded. I smiled. Then I hugged him again. "I love you too. I'd do the same thing." I squealed. Then the door opened, and there stood Mayfly. "What are you doing, she needs to heal." She said sounding upset. "Relax Mayfly, he healed me with his animus touched stone." She was surprised. "Animus touched stone that heals anything? That'd make my life much easier." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I think it belongs to him. But thanks for helping me out. We'll maybe see you again." I said getting up.

So we went back to Jade Mountain, and we told the rest of the Winglet about 'us' and they congratulated us. And as it also turns out, Qibli did make his move with Sunny, and they're now in a relationship. So after quite a bit of partying with our Winglet, it was just me and Turtle relaxing in the pool in the hidden cave. "So today's been a great day." Turtle said sounding happy. "Yes it has." I said scooting closer to him. "I'm just really happy you're back." He said getting closer to me. "And I think I can top it off." I said smiling. Then, slowly, we inched closer till we were centimeters away. Then, we closed the gap.

We kissed for few seconds, then pulled apart. "How about we head to bed now?" I said getting up. "After you." Turtle said twinning his tail around mine. We both went to our cave. Everyone had someone to sleep with, but Qibli was nowhere to be seen. "If you're wondering, Qibli's with Sunny." Moon said before laying her head back down next to Winter's. We both decided to try to sleep in the canopy, but is snapped. We laughed and went to the pool that the seawings use. We both had our heads sticking out so I could still breath. "Love ya, good night." I whispered. "Love you more. Good night." And with that, we went to sleep peacefully.


	13. Never Forget

**Sorry guys for the slow updates. Things are crazy with school, cross-county, and the recent hurricane. So updates with be slow, but here's one today. We got, *shudders* Moonbli. It was requested and so, here it is. This takes place during my Lynxter chapter.**

* * *

 **Moon POV:**

I was just enjoying myself in the library. Reading a scroll, being quiet, the usual. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I put the scroll down and looked up to see Qibli. "Oh hey Qibli. What do you need?" I asked. "H-hey Moon. How's it going?" he asked nervously. "Is something wrong? You seem nervous?"

 **Qibli POV:**

 _Oh three moons why does she have to be so beautiful? I mean, what if she rejects me? Stupid Qibli, who are you to judge her choices?_ "Well, I had some things on my head. And I just had to get one of the more important things off." I started. I hesitated. _Oh why is it so hard to ask her?_ "Well? I can't read your mind. So mind helping me out?" she asked. "I just wanted to know, if you'd, like to, be my girlfriend?" I asked holding up the rose I had under my wing.

 **Moon POV:**

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. Qibli just asked if I'd be his girlfriend. Three Moons! This is a great day! I think I'll make my answer a little dramatic._ "Qibli." I said sounding 'sad.' He slumped a little. "Ok, I understand." he said. "Of course I will!" I said happily. He turned around with a surprised look. I smiled, then pulled him into a kiss, which surprised him even more. _This is the happiest day of my life. Nothing could ruin this._ Then I heard claws scampering somewhere. I pulled away and looked just in time to see a white tail disappear down the hallway. "What is it?" Qibli asked. "Someone just ran off." I said giving chase to who it was. We eventually got to our winglet cave. I looked around, but saw no one, but I noticed something on my bed. "Any chance you left a rose with a note on my bed if what you did in the library failed?" I asked going over to it. "No." he said. I picked up the note and read it.

Dear Moon,

By the time you're reading this, I'll be too far gone. I just wanted you to know that I loved you from the moment I layed eyes on you. I hope you have a good life with Qibli. And Qibli, take care of Moon for me. I'll miss you both,

Love Winter.

A small tear fell on the note. I was crying, but I didn't care. "Qibli, he's gone." I said. Qibli hugged me and took the note. "I'm sorry he left. It was my fault." I looked at him, but the tears were still coming. "It wasn't your fault. If only I had known he would've left, I could've done something." I said burring my head under his. "How about we break it to the others." Qibli said calmly. I nodded, unable to speak.

The first one we found was Turtle. "Hey guys. What's wrong?" he asked. I looked down. "Winter left. He's gone." Qibli said. My chest hurt so bad just to hear it. **(like me when writing this!)** "Oh." Turtle said saddening a little. "We all will miss him despite his attitude." he said. We both chuckled a little, but very weakly. "Let's find Kink." Turtle said getting up from his scroll. We wondered around a little bit and found her in the Prey Center. "Hey guys what's up?" she called walking over. "Is everything ok? You guys seem sad." she asked. I was about to speak but Turtle stepped in front. "It's Winter. He left, and he's not coming back." he said. Kink was at first confused. "Please tell me it's a joke." Kink said. "It's no joke, he left because I decided to be with Qibli." I said. Then she slowly started t tear up, then she surprisingly jumped into Turtle's arms and turned a sad blue. "Why did he have to leave?" she asked. "I guess he couldn't stand being without me." I said. "He said he loved me." I said next. "Well, why didn't you stop him?" Kink asked. "He said in a note he left. He was already gone long before we found it." Qibli said. "You think we should tell Clay, or someone?" I asked. "We, already know." said the voice of Sunny. "He said we were the first to know of his leaving. And yes, we all will miss him. Clay tried to talk him out of it, but he still left." Sunny said leaving. I sighed and went back to the cave.

 **Three months later**

I was reading in my bed when Qibli came in with a smile. "Well someone's happy." I said. "Yep, cause I happen to have set up a date for us." I was surprised. "Really? Where?" I asked. "In Possibility. It'll be pretty amazing." he said climbing into the bed with me. "So what'cha reading?" he asked. "I'm actually writing." I answered. "It's just a note to," I trailed off. "Moon, I know you miss him, but you need to let him go. Who knows, he may come back one day." Qibli said. He put a wing around me which warmed me a bit. I dropped the scroll and gave him a quick kiss. "Sometimes, I just wish I didn't care about him so much." I said. "Well, I have an idea that'll take him off your mind." Qibli said. I got up and followed him outside. Then we flew around to the top of the mountain. "Nice view isn't it?" he asked. "Yes it is." I answered. "You know something else good about up here?" he asked. "What?" Then I was hit by something. I looked to see snow on my wing. I looked over to see Qibli with a snow ball. "Oh no you didn't." I said smiling. I scooped up some snow and threw it at him.

I nailed him in the head. "Cheap shot." he called throwing another. Then Turtle and Kink jumped out of now where and it became an all out snow battle. I was getting some good hits and dodging pretty well. Then Qibli got a good one on Kinkajou. "I'm hit! Avenge me!" she called jokingly. "No!" I called. I scooped up a bunch of snow and fly up hiding in a cloud. "Where'd she go?" Turtle asked. I chuckled. Then I dived down out of the cloud, and dropped the snow on top of them both. "Got ya." I called. Then I was talked into the snow. We rolled for a bit till we stopped with me on top of Qibli. "Ok girls win." Qibli said. I smiled and helped him up. "So, that was fun, how about we head back?" Kink said. "Or, we could show you some real snow-ball fighting." I heard. We turned around to see the gold and silver winglets there. "Ok, challenge excepted." I said proudly.

Then the next few hours, it was snow ball fighting all over. I'm pretty sure I heard Pike take a hit for Anemone, that guy either has some serious protection issues, or he really likes her and trying to impress her. The icewings seemed to be dominating, even thought they were on both teams. Eventually it came down to me and Flame, vs Qibli and Tamarin. "Just give up guys, It's over." I called. "Keep them distracted, I'll sneak in." Flame said. He was actually enjoying this for such a grumpy dragon. "Oh please, I was only holding back, show yourself and I'll make your end quick." Qibli called back. "Naw, I want to go down fighting." I noticed Flame was almost there, but Tamarin noticed. "Flame watch it!" I called. I was too late, he managed to throw right when he was hit. Now it was down to me and Qibli. I scooped up a snowball, but when I turned to throw, I saw someone. I thought I saw Winter in the audience. I hesitated, but then I was knocked off balance and fell. "We win." I heard Qibli call. I shook off the snow and saw Qibli offering his claw to help me up. "You had me, what happened?" he asked brushing the snow off me. "I thought I saw Winter. But I guess it was my imagination." I answered. Qibli looked over to where the sun was. "We better get going if we don't want to be late." he said taking off. I followed him after one more glance at were 'Winter' was.

We arrived at Possibility around sunset. "It's just over here." he called. I followed him to a sort of outdoors restaurant. "Wow, how did you afford this?" I asked taking a seat. "It kinda helps when you save the world from an evil dragon." Qibli said. We sat for a minute and ordered our food. "So, you really thought you saw him?" he asked. "I don't know, he looked so real, maybe he was there, maybe he wasn't." I explained. "Well, let's just forget about it, and enjoy tonight." Qibli said with a smile. We sat for another minute of silence. "So, why did you set this up?" I asked. "I just figured we needed to get away from everything. Just the two of us" Qibli said. "I guess it worked." I said. Then our food came. We enjoyed it and Qibli hiccuped. I laughed, then I hiccuped, and it was his turn to laugh. "How about we go somewhere a little more private to enjoy this." Qibli suggested. I agreed and left our pay on the table.

Later we were in a rent room for the night. We had a window to watch the sunset. "This is beautiful." I said. "Not as beautiful as you though." Qibli said. I leaned against him. "Qibli?" I started. "Yes Moon?" He asked. "I love you, and I want to live here." I said. He raised my head to meet his gaze. "I love you too." Then we kissed. But this one was so much different than all the other times. It was so much more. It was filled with love, and we both knew that. Suddenly we fell over not realizing where we were. We both laughed. "We'll have to finish JMA first." Qibli said. "Well obviously. I mean when we're old enough." I said laughing. "Let's get some sleep now." he said getting up. He took his bed and I took mine. The beds were close enough so we twined our tails together. "Good night." I said. "Good night." Qibli said back.

 **Eight years Later**

I slowly woke up in the morning. I yawned and stretched. I saw Qibli, my husband, still asleep next to me. "Maybe a few more minutes." I said laying back down. Then something, or someone jumped on me. "Mommy wake up." a small voice said. The jumping continued. "Ok, I'm getting up." I said tiredly. I happened to yawn again, I guess I was more tired than I thought from last night. "Mom come on. You said we'd visit Auntie Kinkajou." said Stardust, Qibli and my's two year old son. Every time I promise we would go somewhere, he always does this. "Ok. I'm coming." I said gently getting out of bed. Qibli doesn't like being woken up, and somehow Stardust has mastered the art of waking me up without waking up Qibli. He was bouncing around the whole way to the door. I left a note to let Qibli know where I was going. I put on my necklace, the one that Qibli proposed with. I smiled at the memory, my second happiest day of my life, the first would be when Stardust hatched. I went out the door, and it got significantly colder. There was even some light snow on the ground. "Snow in the summer?" I whispered. "What's that?" Stardust asked pointing to a note on the ground. "Up." it said. I looked up so see two icewings crouching low on my roof. "What in three moons are you doing on my roof? Get down." I said sternly. I gently pushed Stardust back inside in case things got messy. They jumped off and landed right in front of me. "I don't know who you are, but if you're trying to kill me, you got another thing coming." I said. "Oh come on Moon, why would I do that?" the male said, the other was female. "How do you know my name?" I asked them. "Really Moon, you don't recognize me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, would the name Winter, help in any way?" he asked.

My heart skipped a beat. "Winter?" I asked. "It's nice to see you Moon." he said with a smile. I dove at him and hugged him. "I missed you so much." I said releasing him. "As did I Moon." he said. "So who's this?" I asked him gesturing to the other icewing. "Oh, this is my wife Lynx." he said putting a wing around her. "It's nice to meet you. And I see why you loved her." she said playfully. "Hey, I have you. And besides, that was eight years ago." Winter said laughing. "Oh, how rude of me. Come in, come in." I said motioning them inside. "Nice place you have. I bet it took some time to buy." Winter complimented. "Well it helps when you're the wife of the queen's adopted son." I said, "Speaking of which." Qibli just came out of our room. "Honey, what's going on?" Qibli asked with a yawn making a little muffled. "Well, believe it or not. Someone has come to visit." I said smiling.

It took a couple seconds for him to see Winter and Lynx, then his eyes shot open. "Winter?" Winter laughed and they both hugged. "I missed ya man, where ya been?" Qibli said. "Same here. It's nice to see you." Winter said. Then Lynx lightly punched Qibli. "That's for stealing Moon from him." she said chuckling. "That was eight years ago." Winter and I said at the same time. Then an icewing dragonet suddenly appeared and hopped on Winter's head. He laughed. "And this is Sleet. Our daughter." he said with a smile. "Hi." she squeaked. "Hi." Stardust called to Sleet. "Oh yeah, this is Stardust. Our son." I said scooting him forward. "So you're Winter?" asked Stardust. "The one and only." he answered proudly. "Mommy talks a lot about you in her journal." he said to my surprise. "Youreadmyjournal?!" I asked. He had a big smile on his face and said, "Only the Winter parts." He sounded so innocent. "Ok, how about you and Sleet go play somewhere while the adults talk ok?" They complied and ran into Stardusts room.

After a few hours of talking, we all were tired and we let Winter, Lynx and Sleet stay the night. "Well actually we're down the street. We've been there for the last few months." Winter said. "Well, you two hid yourselves pretty well." I said. I saw Stardust and Sleet walking to Star's room. "I see that smile. What'd you do?" I asked. "Me and Sleet are boyfriend, girlfriend." Stardust said. I laughed. "Well you two are nowhere close to old enough to be. So until then, just best friends ok." I said laughing. I just couldn't hold myself together. I kissed Star's forehead and said, "Good night." Then Stardust hugged me. "I love you mommy." I hugged him back saying, "I love you too." I released him and went to my bedroom. Qibli was in the bed snickering. "I'm guessing you heard that?" I said getting in the bed. "Yep." he said before he burst out laughing. I smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to visit Kink and Turtle tomorrow." I said. "Yep." he said. I kissed him. "Ew," I heard at the door. "Star, I said good night, now go to bed." I said laughing. "I just had a question." he said. "Ok. What is it?" Qibli asked. "Well two now. One, are uncle Winter and Sleet staying?" he asked. "They live just down the street, you can visit them whenever." I said. "And the second?" He had a sort of cringe on his face. "Would me and Sleet kiss if we're boyfriend, girlfriend?" I laughed a little. "Yes, eventually." Then Star stuck his tongue out. "Now I don't want one." We laughed a little. "Good night Star." I said, and he left. "I wonder if they'll end up together?" I asked. "Only time will tell." Qibli answered. We kissed one final time and went to sleep. _I wonder what would've happened if I had chosen Winter?_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. That hurt, really, my chest felt like bursting. I kinda, sorta enjoyed writing this. Maybe it was all the Winterwatcher areas I put in. HAHAHAHAHA. WINTERWATCHER FOREVER! Leave a comment on what you thought of it, and make a suggestion for a couple/family you want me to do. Till next time, PEACE!**


	14. Falling

**Well, here's another one. Perseverance, I read your suggestions, and one of them interested me. Jamblaze (jambu x Blaze) I read the wiki on them and they make a perfect match personality-wise, and I've done a lot of thinking. Just leave a comment and check out my other stories. Also, check my Wattpad; Paytunes. You'll enjoy the story I have written there. One more thing, I ship Blaze with my OC Dusk, so feel free to ask for that, and he will show up in a later story. So enjoy Jamblaze.**

* * *

 **Blaze POV:**

 _Today was a pretty good day today. Today I was selected by Queen Thorn to do some community service along with some other sandwings, whatever that is. It's some sort of way to strengthen the tribe's relationship. Thank the moons it's helping the nicest tribe in Pyrrhia, the rainwings. Oh, she also said it could help me with learning things, cause apparently some think I'm air-headed and ditsy. Well, I'm smarter than they think. I know things. I know the Dragonets of Destiny. They're like my friends. I mean, sure they didn't give me the throne, but honestly, I think Thorn is a much better queen than I could._ "Blaze come on!" Thorn yelled. _Oh right I'm packing things._ "I'm coming." I called down.

I hurried down the stares and outside. "Blaze, if you keep this up, I'll move you to prison guard." Thorn said rather rudely. "Understood your highness." I said. _She knows me so well, I hate the prisons._ "Well, we're ready." I said gesturing to the other sandwings with supplies and things. "Well, here we go. And Blaze," Thorn said. "Please try to stay focused." I nodded and we all took off. _I can stay focused. I'll show her I'm a capable servant. I just need to do better than everyone expects of me._

After an hour of flying, we reached the rainwing village. It, was, amazing. Colors everywhere, and so many friendly rainwings. This was a dream come true. Everything was great. We arrived at Queen Glory's hut and awaited to be let inside. We expected Glory to come out, but instead the assassin that nearly scarred my neck came outside. The rainwing outside bowed to him. _When did he become king?_ "Well, Queen Thorn. Nice to see you're here to help out the rainwings." he said. I gave him a glare, but he didn't notice. "Yes, King Deathbringer. Were shall we begin?" Thorn said with a bow. "I think you can start with helping improve the hut's stability." he said gesturing to everywhere. "Of course." Thorn said, and we set off to help.

 _I flew around helping with improving the huts. I managed to get two or three, but it was taking too long. I need help, I can't do this on my own. But then again, I'll look like I'm just a useless air-headed sandwing. I refuse to be that. I can do this. You're Blaze, daughter of Queen Oasis, and you can show them what you can do._ I took a deep breath, and continued on. I flew for a bit looking for more huts to work on, then I hits a branch for the fourteenth time. I landed on a deck thankfully and not the ground, which was a long way down. Then my head hurt a whole lot more than all the other times I hit a branch. I got up to my claws, and saw a rainwing on the deck just in front of me. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said helping him up. "It's not your fault Blaze, it's my stupid brother talking while flying. Again." said a voice almost too familiar above me. I looked up to see Queen Glory with an annoyed look. "Oh your highness." I said bowing to her. "Please Blaze, don't bow. And again, it's my brother's fault." she said glaring at the rainwing I collided with. "Are you two ok? You need to go see the healer?" Glory asked. "No I'm good." Glory's brother and I said at the same time. "Well, how about you help out Blaze with whatever she needs help with. I'll be back in a bit" Glory said flying off.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I said. He turned a bright pink color and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Jambu." "Nice name." I complimented. We stood for a second, then I remembered what I was doing. "Oh, uh. Can you help me out with improving the huts around here?" I asked. "Sure, I'd be glad to." he said. we took off to wherever. I kept hitting a branch every now and then. I about had enough and landed on a branch. It took Jambu a bit to notice I stopped. He came back and landed on the branch next to me. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "It's just these stupid branches, I can't fly five seconds without hitting one." I said then sighed. "I'd be happy to teach you, I'm a tree-gliding instructor. " Jambu said turning a brighter pink. "Oh really? Thanks." I said. "Well here's how you do it. It's kinda like swimming, but in trees while flying." he said spreading his wings. "Then just follow my lead." he said leaping off. I followed suit and learned how to tree-glide like a rainwing. It was surprisingly easy. Not as easy as a rainwing could do it, but easy. Then before i knew it, we were in another section of the village.

"Hey, how about while we're here, let's help out." I said. "Ok, looks like that hut needs more support." Jambu said pointing to one hut. We went over to the hut and overlooked the damage. "Looks like we need more vines to help support it." Jambu said. "Ok, I'll get some from over there." I said flying to get some vines. I cut a few vines from the tree and brought them back to Jambu. "Ok, now we need a few over here to support the hut." I went over and tied them together. "Ok need some over here." Jambu said. I went over and tossed him some vines. I tied some down and Jambu went up to tie it to the tree. He seemed to be struggling though. "Need help?" I asked. "No, hold it there, or we'll have to start over." He said reaching the branch. "It's just short." he said, then he finally got it there. I sighed. Then there was a sickening crack. We looked at each other, in horror. Then the branch snapped and we were thrown around and around by the vines. The world was spinning and finally it stopped. When my vision stopped spinning, I noticed me and Jambu were tied together in vines and we were dangerously close to each other's snouts.

I blushed when I saw our position. "Well this is awkward." Jambu said turning an embarrassed pink. "Oh come on Jambu, I leave for ten minutes and you're already almost kissing her? I mean, from my experience, you two are a complete match." We both blushed a bit more at that comment. "Well, maybe some help would be nice." I said. Glory rolled her eyes and cut the vines that held us up. We fell a few feet and landed on the ground with a thud. "You know what. I'm just gonna give you two a day off. I just can't trust you two to help work on huts." Glory said landing near us. "But that's the exact opposite of what I'm hear for." I said to her. "Blaze, I know you want to help. Maybe you can help with the arboretum." she suggested. "And please don't cause any more damage than you already have." with that, she flew off.

"Um, Glory?" I asked. "Glory? We're still stuck." Then I got an idea. "Ok Jambu, hold still, don't move ok." I informed. "Wait, why?" he asked. "I'm gonna cut us out with my tail." I said. I managed to get my tail in the right place to get us out. "Wait wait wait, please don't. I don't feel like getting stung!" he begged, but I went ahead and cut the vine. He closed his eyes, but all that happened was vines loosening and me getting away as quick as I could. he opened his eyes, and I offered my claw to help him up. He got up and said, "Thank you for not stabbing me." I smiled. "I've been working on using my tail." I said waving it around. "It comes in handy in more ways than killing." I said. "Well good. Now how about we head to the arboretum?" he said. "Oh right. Lead the way." then we flew off.

We arrived and apparently there was nothing to do there. "Don't worry, Glory was just trying to get rid of us." Jambu said. "Well, I get that she doesn't trust us, but I don't get why she won't give us a chance to prove we're useful. Ug, it's Thorn all over again." I said sighing. "Hang on there. I think there is something wrong." He said walking over to the Queen's pavilion, which was roped off. "Maybe there was something to work on." I said walking over. I looked around and everything looked fine. "Come on, maybe it's further in." I said going in. Jambu slowly followed me in. We looked around but found nothing. "Well, that's weird. Nothing's here." I said, but I spoke too soon. There was a a sequence of clicking and things, then we both fell down to the ground, and he landed on top of me. "HA! Got em." a random rainwing said, "Glory says you're work is done" he said flying away. We looked at each other, then we broke out laughing. "Well, that happened." I said still giggling. "Yeah. How about I show you something?" Jambu said. "Sure." I said getting up. Then we both took off, me following him.

Later we were in the village on a platform, watching the sunset. "Wow, who knew it was more beautiful here?" I said marveling at the view. "Yeah, the rainforest is easily the most beautiful place in Pyrrhia." Jambu said smiling. I continued watching, but something caught my eye. I looked over to see two rainwings. They appeared to be kissing. "Who are those two?" I asked pointing to the two rainwings. Jambu looked over to them, "Oh, they're Orchid and Mangrove. They're mates." That made a lot of sense. "I guess they really love each other." I commented. "Yeah," Jambu agreed, "I wonder what love feels like?" Then I remembered something. "I don't personally know what it feels like, but I can kinda give a description." I said. "Oh? Wel, how about you tell me?" Jambu said.

"Just so you know, my mother told me this, but it was a while ago. So it'll be kinda vague." I said. "I'm sure you'll be fine." he said. I laughed a little and continued. "Well, she said it feels like the one thing that completes you. Like, when you first meet your soon-to-be love, you get a little flustered and tend to have a loss of words. And you blush whenever something happens to both of you, and you sometimes laugh at something they said, even though it was pointless. And you feel happy when they're there, and heartbroken when they're sad or hurt. And your heart-rate speeds up when you touch, and you just feel at home with them. Like, they're beyond your best friend, they're so much more." I explained and our eyes met. "It feels like they are the one thing," we happen to get a little closer, "that makes you feel," we were right in front of each other, "like you two are one. and nothing can separate you two." We were mere centimeters from each other now.

We almost leaned in, but someone said, "There you two are. I've been looking everywhere." We immediately stepped away from each other quickly before Glory could see what was about to happen. "The nightwings need your help, and you two are the only ones still awake." she said and she turned a bit orange. "Come on." She took off and we followed. We got to a house and were quickly ushered inside. _Oh man, I hate nightwings. They're scary._ "About time." said a voice from behind a shelf full of odd liquids and other stuff. "Mastermind, here's your help. Have a good night." Glory said leaving. We sat silent for a bit, then Mastermind spoke. "So, chop chop. I need help with these." he said going back to whatever. "I need these all sorted out. And please don't drop, or spill or break anything." he said pointing to some odd liquids. We did as told and we were almost done really fast. I just had one box left. "I'll get it." I said picking it up. "Up there ok?" Mastermind said pointing to the top shelf. I put it up there, and we were done. "Ok thank you." he said. I nodded, but I heard something, thanks to sandwing's sharp hearing. One bottle of something was rocking, and it fell. I leaped to catch it. I did mange to get it in my claws, but upon contact it burst into shards and a weird gas burst out. I coughed and got back from it as quick as I could. Mastermind picked up a label and said, "Oh boy." I was frightened, then suddenly everything went black, and I fell.

I woke up in a bed, and a very comfortable one at that. I opened my eyes and got up slowly. I was still woosy but I could manage. "She lives." said Jambu. "What?" I asked. "Don't worry I'm joking. That think back at Mastermind's house was just some experimental gas form of what we use on rainwing darts." he said. I growled a little for scaring me. "Well, how was your sleep?" he asked. "No dreams. So boring." I replied. We were silent for a bit, then he spoke. "So about earlier," he trailed off. I went up to him. He was about to speak, but I stopped him by putting a talon on his mouth. "I know what you're going to say." I said, "and I know. I feel the same way." Then I removed my talon, then pressed my snout to his. I pulled back a little, but he then leaned in to kiss me. Then we both kissed foe who knows how long. We pulled away. he turned an embarrassed pink, and I blushed. "Well," I said. "That was fun." I started towards the door, but Jambu stopped me. "Thorn already left, and I happen to have an extra bed." he said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said going to my bed. He took his bed. "Good night." he said. "Good night," I returned, "Love." Then with a smile, I went into my bed and fell asleep with happy dreams.


	15. Long Lost Love

**Hey what's up guys? I am sorry I'm not posting, things are just crazy, and added to that I got Overwatch, and moons is it fun. I also read Darkstalker, so spoilers there, and boy how off I was with Darkstalker and Clearsight, so I guess this'll be an AU from the canon book. So today I have another Clearstalker. Next one will be Glorybringer 2, just to bring up the hype, cause I'm planing BIG for it. So enjoy, and feel free to leave a suggestion. This takes right after the last Clearstalker.**

* * *

 **Darkstalker POV:**

"No, there's no way you're still alive! You had to have died all those centuries ago." I thought. "And how did you get mind reading? Cause you answered me." I heard Clearsight laugh. "Well, let's say I went and fulfilled my dream of traveling off the continent. And I met the weirdest and most interesting dragons, and they had a means of achieving the powers I posses today. The real question is: How are you awake?" I thought about telling her, but she already heard it a guess. "Oh, so when the comet passed over, the gravity fluctuations broke the necklace. Well that makes sense." she said, which was what my explanation would've been. "Oh, and you've found a means to get out too?" she sighed in a sad tone. "Always was, always is, always will be." she said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "You're mind reading friend Moon? You're going to have her let you out, only yo break her heart and take over Pyrrhia, again." she said. "Tsk tsk tsk. I honestly thought that bracelet would hold you, but apparently nothing can." I was about to argue, but she interrupted. "No Dark, don't even say anything. Forget about getting out, or Moon, or any future mind readers to come. You'll serve your punishment for all your days for what you did." Then as is she were right there in front of me, her mind disappeared from my mind reading.

"Clearsight please, all I want is to get out of here. To be free, to be with you." I looked down. "Can we," my voice broke, "Can we start over? Can you, give me another chance?" I waited for what felt like hours for a response, then she finally spoke. "Maybe I will, but if history repeats itself, I swear to the moons I'll find a way to kill you." she said sort of yelling. I nearly cried I was so happy. "Thank you Clearsight. I don't know what to say but thank you." I believe she rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, your friend still needs to let you out." she said. _It was true._

 **Time skip to right when Peril burns the scroll**

I stretched my wings as I was finally free from my 'prison'. "Now, I am very thankful that you all have gone through such lengths to free me. Even if some of you had doubts." I said looking to Winter. "Now, I would like to stay and hang out, but I have someone to find." Then with that, I flew off into the air. _Wait, where are you going?_ Moon asked. _I'm sorry Moon, I'm starting over._ I eventually got far enough away that I thought for sure that I was alone, but boy was I wrong. "Well, you look like you've seen better days." said the real voice of Clearsight. I closed my eyes and turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her, still only slightly smaller than me, and still looked rather young for being young 2013 years old. "Wow, you look different." I said observing her. She seemed perfectly healthy, compared to my immense thinness. She seemed to be wearing some sort of attire that seemed to carry all sorts of oddities and what's its. What shocked me the most, was her metal claw. Pure stainless metal, yet worked as if it was her real claw, and it glowed a small ice blue. She was still pretty, but different in a good way.

"I am different." she replied. "And my claw is from a small run-in with a deranged queen." she said. Then the question suddenly struck me. "How did you come by these powers?" I asked. She laughed. "It was actually my husband's doing." she said. "He seemed to somehow know that I did still miss you. So he used his animus powers and gave me powers beyond yours, but it didn't help much." she looked down, and she seemed to recall memories of some odd dragon, and dragonets too. "He's not odd looking he's hansom!" she said. _Three Moons I need some of that skyfire._ "What's skyfire?" she asked. "How about you look, since you seem to do it so much!" I growled. _She really has changed._ "Oh, you want to block my mind reading? Well guess what, you're not getting any." Then she tackled me to the ground. Her metal claw was very strong, she was really chocking me! "Clearsight, come on please understand were I'm going." I asked. Then she released me from her chock hold.

Then she took my claw in hers. "Well, seeing as that the eternal sleep didn't work, I need someway of getting you back." she said. Then she twisted my arm. "OW, why would you do that?" I asked grasping my near broken arm. "That's for the lies." she said, then she punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. "That's for killing your own father." Then she grabbed me and held me to meet her gaze. "And this is for everything else." I almost panicked, seeing as how much power she possesses now, but instead, she kissed me. I couldn't help but go with it. Then she pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked. "For everything else you did. Well hang on." then with amazing speed, clawed my cheek. I touched it and looked at my talons. Blood. She managed to find a way to counteract my spells. "Oh poor, poor Darkstalker." she said. "Looks like our places have been reversed. Me: the one with all the power, and you: The innocent bystander who can't do nothing about it." she said angrily. "Not fun is it?"

I looked at her in surprise. "What happened to you Clearsight?" I asked. _She's a very different dragon from the last time I saw her._ "Well, let's say I went through some hard times after the incident that took place all the way back then." she answered. "So I toughened up, and I guess I grew a sort of hate for you, but that doesn't matter now. I see that you really want to restart." So she straightened up, and held out her claw. "Hello, I'm Clearsight, and you are?" she asked. I stood there for a second. _She literally meant restart._ Then she burst out laughing. "Ok I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. What I meant was our relationship. You know, like rebuild it."

I pondered it, and thought it was probably for the best. "Yeah, rebuild it. Hang on, this is a test isn't it to see if you can still trust me!" she laughed again. "Yes it was, in which you passed." then she kissed me again. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come." she said leaning on my shoulder. "And I still know I'll win that Eclipse argument." she bantered. I laughed. "I'm still not so sure. I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said holding her close. "Just promise me you won't go power crazy, though I do know what it feels like, so I can't blame you much, but you still have to choose to be who you want to be." she said. "And I choose to be the proper dragon you deserve." I said.

"Honestly, just be you ok. And just stay with me. No one else needs to know of us." she said. I looked around. "I think this is an isolated enough place." I said. "Yeah, I don't see anyone walking on us any time soon." she said. _I wonder what Moon is thinking right now?_ "You're really attached to that Moon dragon aren't ya?" Clearsight asked. "Yeah, my first friend in a long time." I replied. "Well, I guess we could go visit." she suggested. "How about now? You'll love her." I said. "Ok, and maybe after that I'll tell you all about the second continent I found." Then we flew off.

 **? POV:**

I watched as the over-sized nightwing take off. I followed him, only to find another one waiting for him. They conversed for a while, and the female seemed to attack him a few times. I felt like rushing to his defense, but I heard her words. She twisted his arm, nearly breaking it while saying, "That's for the lies." Then she knocked the wind out of him. "That's for having you're father kill himself!" she yelled. Then she got dangerously close to him. I couldn't hear her, but she then kissed him. I was astonished at the sudden change in heart. I've never seen a nightwing in such self-control. Then they conversed farther and then she clawed his cheek, which drew blood. I've never seen anything like it. A metal claw, that could counter impenetrable scales. I most defiantly will have a word with her for abusing him, though from what I heard, he deserved it. I could feel the damage done to him. He's been through a lot and done a lot that he's regretted, all because he lost someone. Then they talked about going to see someone. then they took off. "Don't worry my child, I'll help heal your wounds." I was about to go off after them, then I thought of another way to help out. I'll stay behind and set up a good home. "Don't worry my son, I'm coming home." I said as I set out to work.

* * *

 **Well that was fun. As you guys could probably tell, I would continue this. think you know who the dragon who was watching is? I hope you guys are enjoying this series. Feel free to request a ship that was already done, or one that hasn't. Up next is Glorybringer. Big Announcement: I am now excepting OC ships with the canon characters, just to mix things up. Also, check out my Wattpad Paytunes. Till next time, Mystyc Out.**


	16. Thankful

**Hey what's up guys? Mystyc back in action. I do apologize for doing this, but Glorybringer 2 will have to wait till next chapter. Plz not hate, I'm still working on it. So today we have a Thanksgiving special. Does contain spoilers for The Dragonet Long Gone, go read that first or it'll be a little confusing. So please enjoy this Thanksgiving chapter, and comment what you're thankful for. I'm thankful for all you're support you're showing me, and that I'm free to write these for you guys' enjoyment. Well, enjoy, Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

 **Clay POV:**

 _So today was just a normal day in JMA. Dragonets in class, Tsunami yelling, Starflight reading a scroll on holidays, Webs teaching history. Wait, Starflight reading a scroll on holidays?_ I ran back to the library, and yes, Starflight was reading a scroll on holidays. "Hey Star, watch'cha reading?" I asked walking up to him. "Oh, just this interesting holiday called Thanksgiving. I think you'll love this one. It involves food..." He didn't finish cause I interrupted. "Food? What!" I snatched the scroll from him and started reading.

A holiday for everyone. A huge party to invite family, and friends. A huge feast is held. I licked my lips at that line. But what this holiday is really for it giving thanks for what we have. Rich or poor, we have things we are thankful for. Annually takes place every November 24th.

I didn't need to continue, besides, I skimmed through it. "Why haven't we found this before?" I asked almost yelling. "Well, it just came in is why." Starflight said adjusting his animus glasses. "I could invite my sibs for this, and you guys, and Peril, and..." Starflight stopped me. "We only have a week before then, so if you want to set up a party, go ahead, and I'll help out." Star said taking the scroll back. "Ok, I'll get the invitations ready." I said running out. _Oh my Moons! This is perfect. My sibs, Peril, the other Dragonets, the students, the queens, so many dragons I want to invite! Well, I think I should limit it to a few for space. I better get going if I'm going to send out invitations._

I ran by Fatespeaker and nearly trampled her. "Oh sorry." I called. "Where are you rushing to?" she asked. "I need to get Thanksgiving invitations out!" I called. "Starflight!" I heard her yell. "I told you to keep that a secret till after!" _Have fun Starflight._ I got to my room, and started away. They were quick and easy to write, just the amount of them was what took so long. Finally, after two hours of writing, they were all done. I took a deep breath. "Now to get these out." I said to myself. I yawned. "But I think after a good night's sleep." I said going to my bed. I plopped down and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I stuffed all the invitations in a bag and went out. I thought I'd get some breakfast and took a detour to the prey center. I found Tsunami in there getting some fish. "Fey Flay," she said with a full mouth. She swallowed and continued. "What'cha got there?" she asked. "Oh, just some invitations for the Thanksgiving feast I'm planning." She stumbled a little. "You saw the scroll?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" Her face turned into anger. "Starflight! I said to keep that scroll away from Clay!" she yelled stomping off. "Well, see you later." I said flying out.

 **3rd POV:**

Queen Ruby woke up to the birds chirping outside. She smiled and went out to her balcony overlooking Pyrrhia. She found a note on the floor, and picked it up. You, Cliff and a couple other skywings of your choice are invited to the Thanksgiving Feast at Jade Mountain. Hope to see you there. Clay. "Hmm, Thanksgiving Feast you say?" she said.

Peril was just getting back from her training her squad of Skywings. She stretched her wings and entered her room. He found a note on her bed. Dear Peril, I found this amazing holiday called Thanksgiving. So you're invited to the feast/party. I hope you come. Love Clay. Peril smiled and nodded. "Yes Clay, I'll see you there."

Reed woke up and lazily rose out of the mud he was sleeping in. He yawned and stretched. He looked around at his sibs and saw Crane reading a note. "Morning Crane, what's that?" he asked. "It's an invitation from Clay saying there's a huge party going on, and we're invited. He said there's going to be a huge feast." At that instant, everyone in the hut was up and about. "Feast?" Pheasant asked. "Yes, a feast, and we're all invited." Reed said.

Queen Coral woke up from last night's activities. Celebrating Anemone's birthday. She saw Auklet in her bed dozing off, little bubbles coming from her nose every once in a while. _I think I'll leave her for now._ She was about to go outside, but a guard was waiting outside her room. **What is it?** The guard handed her a note and flashed. **From the mudwing who lived with Princess Tsunami.** She thanked him and read the note. You and whoever you want to bring is invited to our Thanksgiving Feast. Hope to see you there your highness. Clay. _Oh, that was his name._

Riptide was looking out at the ocean from his window in the Summer Palace. He let out a happy sigh, thankful he was allowed to be here without getting in trouble. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in." he called. He turned to see Queen Coral. "Good morning Coral, you're looking fine. To why do I owe the pleasure?" he said. "Please Riptide you don't need to compliment me, though I am doing fine thanks. I was just wondering if you'd come with me and a couple other seawings to Jade Mountain for a Thanksgiving Feast?" she asked. "Oh, I'd love to. I bet Tsunami would be there." Then they both nodded and went on their way to our normal duties.

Thorn was enjoying her time in the Palace. Doing her normal Queenly things, and issuing new laws to help benefit the tribe. Then a messenger came in. "Yes Sandstone, what do you have?" she asked. "It's a letter from Clay the mudwing. I presume he's the brother figure of your daughter?" Thorn nodded. "Yes, I know him, let me see it." Sandstone handed her the note and she read it. You, and a few other sandwings of your choosing are invited to our Thanksgiving Feast at Jade Mountain. Yes, Stonemover will be attending. Hope to see you there. _Oh, I've heard of this holiday, Stonemover taught me about it._ She smiled that her former mate was coming.

Glory woke up feeling very relaxed. She was a vibrant pink, and she didn't mind. She was happy this morning. Just a few days ago, Deathbringer purposed to her, and she had said yes. Every morning she was this way, just happier and happier the closer her wedding day came. She hopped out of bed and went outside to find a note on her door. Dear Glory, You and Deathbringer and a couple other rainwings or nightwings are invited to our Thanksgiving Feast. I hope you come by. Love Clay. She smiled. "Deathy get down here." she said. And from above, Deathbringer dropped down, but was hanging upside down. "Yes, your highness?" he asked. "I want you to pack a couple things, we're going to Jade Mountain in a few days." she said. "Sure thing your majesty." he said kissing her. He then expertly flipped off of the branch he was hanging on and landed on the floor. Or rather face planted on the floor if it weren't for Glory 'accidentally' tripping him. "Yes, I love you too." he said going inside.

 **Clay POV:**

Done, after tons of flying, I invited everyone I wanted to. All the queens were invited, along with his sibs, Peril, and whoever they would bring with them. Then the other DoD plus Fatespeaker came in. "So, I'm guessing you just finished sending out all those invites?" Tsunami asked. "Yep." I said out of breath. "So who did you invite?" Sunny asked. "Ah not too many dragons. The queens, Peril, my sibs, and whoever else they would bring with them." They were all in shock. "Your sibs eat enough, but all those others too? We're going to need a lot of food to feed everyone." Tsunami complained. "Hey it's not as bad as it seems, we still have a few days till then to prepare." I explained. "He does have a point." Starflight said. "Thanks for agreeing with me, unlike some people." I joked. "Shut up you fat cow." Tsunami said, though I could hear a slight laugh in her voice. "So, how are we going to pull this off?" Sunny asked. "I'd say Clay, and I go out and start stocking up on food. Starflight, Fate, set up." Tsunami said turning into General Tsunami. "And I'll get some ideas from Qibli. You'd be surprised of his ideas." Sunny said scampering off. "Those two just can't separate, can they?" Tsunami asked. "You have no idea." Starflight and I said.

Sunny POV:

I ran through the halls looking for a certain sandwing. _If I were Qibli, where would I be?_ Then I got it. _The underground lake duh. It's the usual relaxing spot for the Jade Winglet._ I went to it and went through the entrance. I looked in to see not just the Jade Winglet, but the gold and silver as well. "Oh, hey Sunny." a cute sandwing called. "Hey Qibli." I said. "So, what brings you down to the lake?" he asked. "Well, we kind of need your help." I said. "Ok, hey guys I'll be right back." he called to his winglet. I pulled him into another room. "So, what's up?" he asked. "The other Dragonets and I are setting up a Thanksgiving Feast, and I was wondering if you had any ideas?" I asked. _Moons, ever since he asked me out I've been nervous around him, get it under control Sunny._ "Well..."

 **Starflight POV:**

We already had a bunch of tables out and about with covers and stuff. "So, from what I read, we need an autumn sort of theme." I said. "So, like the different color leaves, and maybe a small fake pumpkin for each table." Fatespeaker suggested. "Took the words right from my mouth." I said. She laughed and went outside to get those items. I continued on working and organizing the tables. "So, queens will sit there, and mudwings there, aw no, this won't do." I said to myself. I started to move everything into one big table. _Much better._ Then at an alarmingly fast pace, Fatespeaker came back. "I couldn't find any small ones so I found a couple real big ones what happened to all the tables?" she said. "I remembered this is supposed to bring everyone together, so why not literally?" I answered. "Starflight you're so smart you know that?" she asked leaning against me. "I know I'm smart." I said proudly. "Don't you dare start that again." Fate joked.

 **Tsunami POV:**

Clay and I were wondering around outside looking for any food we could. "Why do I have to carry everything?" Clay complained. "Cause one: I'm the princes. And Two: You can carry heavier things than I can." I said to him. He grumbled. Then something caught my eye. I crouched low to the ground, getting ready to pounce. I waited, and then I jumped. I caught it just in time before it flew away. "What'd you get now?" Clay asked. I held up a hug turkey, and he licked his lips. "Oh, this is worth it if I get to have some of that." he said. I laughed and tossed it into the huge already full sack of other food and things. "Now let's take these back, and let's come back out to get more." I said. Clay only mimicked my order using his claw. I punched him in the shoulder, which he almost dropped the sack. "Be careful ya big lug, we need all those safe to eat, not dirty and gross!" I yelled. "Would help if you weren't so forceful, come on." he said.

 **Starflight POV:**

"Good, everything's set up, and thanks Qibli for the help, I appreciate it." I said. "Nah don't sweat it, I was just helping out. I'm no special dragon that can do everything." he said. "But you're my special dragon." Sunny said putting a wing around him. "This one though says otherwise." he said accepting the hug. "I can't believe we set all this up in on day." Fate said sounding tired. "Yeah, I think we all could use some rest right about now." I said yawning. "You can say that again." said the strained voice of Tsunami. "This big old cow forced me to carry this thing the last half way up here." she said putting down a large sack of what smelled like food. "Well, at least we have something. Go put it in the coldroom." Starflight said. (coldroom is like a walk-in refrigerator. It's just a room completely filled with ice to keep things cold, preferably for icewing dragonets, but was discovered by Starflight and now used to preserve non-eaten food that can spoil.) Tsunami and Clay trudged out carrying the huge thing. "So, I'll see you in the morning." I said. I went to the library and fell down in my bed. And suddenly someone climbed in with me. "'You think you're getting away that easy?" asked Fatespeaker. "Nah, I'm just tired." I answered.

 **Thanksgiving morning.**

I yawned as I woke up from last night. The last few days were just preparation, preparation, preparation. Last night Fate and I were hoisting up a rather large and heavy cornucopia to help add to the theme of the party. I shuffled around and accidentally woke Fatespeaker up. "Morning love. How did you sleep?" I asked. "Well, but I've slept better." she answered. We both got up and stretched, and I bumped her wing with mine. The realization hit us like a mudwing. "It's Thanksgiving!" we both exclaimed. We both raced down the hallways waking up the other Dragonets. Tsunami was still groggy, but waking up. "No school, mom five more minutes." she said in her sleep. We both giggled. "Tsunami, you're sister's in trouble." I whispered to her. She immediately jumped up and ready for a fight. "What! Where are they? I'll rip their throats out!" she yelled. "Tsunami calm down, they're fine. We just needed you to wake up." Fate said in a calm voice despite Tsunami's almost clawing her. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

We were waiting outside waiting for everyone to come. First to arrive was Queen Ruby, Cliff, Peril and a couple other skywings. "Welcome Queen Ruby, we're delighted to see you've excepted our invitation." I said bowing. "Cut the royal stuff, here, we're all equals ok?" she said. I nodded and led her inside. "Peril!" I heard Clay yell as he barreled into her. Then he kissed her to none of our surprise. He got off of her and lead her in and telling her about everything that was going on. "So, Ruby, who are they?" I asked gesturing to the two skywings. "Oh, that's my brother Vermilion, and that's Soar, Peril's father." they both waved. I waved back and I lead them to the tables.

 **3rd POV:**

Next to come were rainwings and nightwings. Tsunami hugged Glory saying it's been a while. Then Deathbringer greeted them. "So, as you can see I brought Jambu, and Grandeur. And of course, you know Deathy and Greatness." They said hello and went inside lead by Fatespeaker. Then the seawings came. "Riptide!" Tsunami squealed as she ran up to hug him, but, Riptide stopped her, and kissed her. Both she and Coral had a shocked look on their faces. "What was that for?" both of them asked. "Oh, come you know why." he said smiling. Tsunami rolled her eyes. Then Auklet, ran up and hugged Tsunami. "Hey there you. Wow, you we're getting big." she said nearly falling. Then Tsunami hugged her mom and lead them inside to let them sit with Auklet clinging to her neck.

Then the sandwings came. "Mom!" Sunny squealed. She hugged Thorn and Thorn smiled. "It's nice to see you Beetle." Sunny noticed she had brought Smolder and Six-Claws. Sunny lead them inside, where Stonemover was mingling around, and he and Thorn hugged each other, happy to see the other again. Surprisingly the icewings excepted and were coming, and quite a few of them were coming. "Queen Glacier, we almost thought you declined." Clay said coming back out to meet the rest. "Of course not, we just had a slight delay." Glacier said eyeing a certain icewing, from whom Clay remembered as Icicle. "So, this is Hailstorm, Icicle, Lynx, and my daughter Snowfall." Clay nodded. "Well, we thank you for coming. Allow me to show you your seats."

This time the Jade Winglet, minus Winter who was hiding from the other icewings, was outside waiting for the remaining invitees. Then a group of mudwings was seen in the distance. "Those are Clay's siblings alright; their minds are going off about him like crazy." Moon said. "And Queen Moorhen is with them." They all nodded. Then Clay came racing out and greeted them. "Sib pile." one of them called, and what do you get, a pile of mudwings. Moorhen lightly smiled. _They're anything but normal._ Her mind rang. "It's nice to see you guys, and your highness." Clay said bowing. "Likewise," she said, "now let's get to this feast."

So, everyone was seated, and apparently, a snoopy Icicle found Winter hiding in the Winglet cave and was forced into an explanation. So, Winter was there, and so was everyone else. Starflight got up and called everyone to his attention. "I do thank you all for coming today, and taking your own personal time away for coming to this lovely party we set up. So, before we eat, how about a toast, to peace." he raised his cup of a fancy drink that Queen Ruby was more than happy to lend. "To peace." Everyone said and took a drink. "So, how about we share something we're thankful for? I'll start. I'm thankful that Jade Mountain was a success and that all the tribes are finally able to get along and no more fights break out." he said. "I'm thankful that we're all able to be here and enjoy this feast," Clay said, "And for Peril being the best dragon in existence." Peril chuckled. "I'm thankful; for you too Clay for changing my life for the better, wait no. _Everyone's_ lives for the better." she said. "I'm thankful that I can live in peace and not have to worry about my daughters getting killed." Coral said. "I'm thankful for my singing." Cliff called out, and a few laughs were heard.

"I'm thankful for being able to keep track of two tribes at once and for Deathy to be by my side when I need it." Glory said. "And I'm thankful for having the honor of being your fiancé." said Deathbringer. "I'm thankful that there's no more war and everyone can live the lives they've always wanted to." Thorn said lightly nudging Stonemover. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say, "I'm thankful for no more fighting and peace throughout Pyrrhia and leading it into a Golden Age of dragon-kind." Sunny said. "And all the dragons said:" Starflight said. "Amen." everyone said. Then everyone dove into the food, especially the mudwings who went right for the Turkey.

"This is so, good! Who made this?" Greatness asked when she tried the cranberry sauce. "It's my own recipe for Cranberry sauce. And thanks, I've been working on it for a long time." Moon said taking a bite herself. "Whoever cooked this Turkey, it's perfect." Crane said stuffing her mouth with more. "Thank me for that." Sunny said. "fy flofe Fanksgifing!(I Love Thanksgiving)" Auklet yelled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, and everyone laughed. "I think we all do." Anemone said. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Fatespeaker called. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" everyone said.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys. I hope you have a great one. Don't forget to comment what you're thankful for, and also, comment a pairing you want to see. Till next chapter, Mystyc signing out to go eat.**


	17. The Best Day Ever

**Hey what's up ya'll. #Fam-lit, Fam lel... eh... What? I don't freakin know. So anyway, the chapter we've all been waiting for. Glorybringer 2! This is what some would expect, their wedding. So ya, GLORYBRINGER FOREVER! Long live the king and queen! Yada yada yada. I just recently got some comments, and typical, not being rude, but it's requesting Moonbli. *screams and runs around panicking* I love Winterwatcher! OTP all the way! *A little bit later* Anyways after that freak show, I don't know, I'll do a second Winterwatcher so I can recover from next chapter. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Glory POV:**

 _Just two days from now. Two days is all I have left to wait. Two days until the happiest day of my life. Two days till I'm united with the love of my life. Deathbringer. Who would've known huh? An assassin and a queen. Weird couple some would say, but I don't care. I love him with all my heart. It's just two days till both our hearts are finally together forever. I had tears in my eyes I was so happy. Calm down Glory, don't get too emotional while your flying._ I was currently flying to Jade Mountain. _During the Thanksgiving party, I had completely got caught up in the moment that I didn't announce our engagement. So that's why I'm heading there now. Everyone's gonna freak out, especially Tsunami._ I chuckled at the look on her face when I tell her: Total Shock.

I was nearing Jade Mountain now, it looked better now now that the whole Ancient Evil from the mountain thing is over with. I got to the front door, and already I was bombarded with dragonets. "Queen Glory!" "Your highness!" "Glory!" "Glory!" was all I could hear from them. They asked me questions and things, but I simply said, "Sorry little ones, I'm rather busy right now. Maybe later." A few were saddened, but others remained optimistic think what I meant by later meant I would actually see them later. I went by and into the academy. "GLORY!" was all I heard before a yellow rainwing tackled me. "Hey Kinkajou, hows it going? And how are you feeling. I heard what happened to you."

She giggled. "I'm fine Glory, we're all doing fine. I made a full recovery and got a boyfriend along the way!" she said smiling. I was delighted that she was ok. "Wait did you say Boyfriend?" I asked. "Yes, and there he is now." she said looking to a tunnel, where a dark green seawing came walking out. "Hey Turtle. How's it going?" Kink said linking her tail around his. "I'm fine thanks. Queen Glory." he said. "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." I said not remembering who he was exactly. "Oh, I'm Turtle, Tsunami's brother." Now I recognized him. "Oh ok. Well nice to meet you, have you seen her by any chance?" I asked. "She's in the library with Starflight." he said. "Thnaks, later." I said dashing off.

I got to the library and saw Tsunami reading to Starflight. "Wasn't reading to you Fatespeaker and Sunny's thing? Or have you found a replacement?" I asked playfully. "No I haven't. No one can replace Sunny or Fatespeaker." Starflight said. "They're on lunch brake and Tsunami was just walking by. Besides, it's just a list of additions to the academy." Made sense seeing as they don't get along much. "Well, any chance I can pull them out real quick? We all need to talk." I said. "Well we were just about to head over to the prey center, so let's talk there." Tsunami said. I agreed and we went there. Sure enough, Clay was there snaking and the other girls were just conversing.

"Hey guys, we need to talk." I said. Clay stopped and came over to hug me. "Yes good to see you too." I said. they all sat down and i cleared my throat. "So what's the trouble?" Tsunami asked. "Oh no trouble. Everything's fine. Everything's great actually." I said. "Is everything ok? Your pink." Sunny pointed out. Indeed I was. "Well, it's quite exciting with the news I have." I said. "Just spit it out for moons sake you're making our interest lower." Tsunami yelled. They all nodded in agreement. "Ok ok." I took a deep breath, and said, "I'm getting married."

At first there was no reaction, then their mouths just dropped. "Surprise." I said rather lamely. "You just take everything don't you?" Tsunami asked calmly, a little too calmly. "Yeah, Deathbringer just popped the question a few days before our Thanksgiving party. Sorry I didn't announce it sooner." Then Tsunami leaped at my and put me in a chock hold, but not one that was threatening. "YOU JUST TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME DON'T YOU? FIRST THE TITLE AS QUEEN, NOW GETTING MARRIED!" I only laughed. "Hey, there's that chance of getting married _next_ at the wedding." I pointed out. She let go of me. "Well yeah, there's that." Then Clay enveloped me in a hug. "I'm happy for you Glory." he said. "And so is everyone else." Sunny said, and we all got into one big hugging group. "Thanks guys, you all are invited, and you can feel free to bring anyone." We all released each other and Clay stopped me before I left. "Can you set up a stone area please?" I knew what he was asking. "Yeah, I'll do that." Then I left to head back to the rain forest.

I got back and the first thing I receive, a huge hug from my annoying pink brother. "Oh my goodness why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Then he put me down and was confused. "What is getting married, cause whatever it is, it's a good thing. Right?" I only rolled my eyes. "It's like Orchid and Mangrove?" I said. "Oh, then have a great time." he said, and it was my turn to be confused. "Where are you going?" He laughed. "I have a date with someone." then before I could ask anymore, he flew off. _Him of all dragons got a date? Very impressive Jambu, most impressive._

The next day I sent out the invitations to the queens, who sent back, and got some rather positive responses. Coral's was the most positive. Wow Queen Glory, I must say you really did it this time. My daughter won't stop ranting on how you get everything first. It's almost painful, but it's hilariously painful. I'll gladly come to your wedding with my other daughters and a couple guards, you never know. And that Riptide fellow as well. See ya then. I laughed when I heard Tsunami was still complaining. Ruby's was, intriguing. Well, Queen Glory, I'm glad you've found the love of your life and I wish you a great wedding. As much as I would like to join, I can't. I'm afraid my brother just so happens to be having one as well, and the queen must attend. So in my place I'll send three or four guards and my son. He found the letter and wouldn't stop asking to come, cause he think's he might meet his love. He's much too young, but when you see him, you'll see why I couldn't refuse. _Well, worth trying._

Moorhen's and Thorn's were the simple, "Of course I'll come over and be apart of it." Glacier's was a little startling, but a little friendly. I must say, I'm impressed on how young you are and how fast you found your love. And judging by Icicle's viewpoint when she was down there, it's not a place for on icewing that's for sure. But who am I to refuse such an honor. And don't worry, she will not be coming. Instead I'll bring myself, my nephew, daughter, and a couple guards. And you better place those nightwings on the opposite corner of us or there 'will', be a battle raging eventually. Cause you know how well we icewings and nightwings get along right? All I could say to that is, I defiantly do not want my wedding ruined by some stupid rivalry.

Preparations were under way already. For being a dark and mysterious tribe, the nightwings really know how to decorate, even on rainwing standards. There were flowers everywhere, a few paintings, and even a seating chart. They had a place for everyone, even Peril. The only problem was the nightwings were closer to the icewings than I felt comfortable with, but let's just hope for the best. "Oh Glory, we uh, may also need Mastermind not in the 'dungeon'. _What kind of sentence was that?_ "Why do we need him?" I asked annoyed. "He was the nightwing wedding person, or whatever you call him. The one who does the speech and holds the scroll for no apparent reason?" he said. I growled but nodded my head. "I do think I've come up with a proper punishment already. Go ahead and let him out." I said. He then leaped outside to go let him out of the 'dungeon'.

"Queen Glory, the decorations are almost done." Grandeur said. "Thanks Grandeur. Is there any last minute changes needed?" I asked. She looked at a scroll, and turned back to me. "Yes, your wedding outfit." she said. I was a little scared. "Wedding outfit?" I asked. "Yes, it's customary that the bride and groom have a wedding outfit." Greatness said. "I've been through enough weddings to know what's needed." I raised on eyebrow. "So you'll be making an outfit for me?" I asked. "Well yeah, seeing as I'm the only one left who still knows how things work." she didn't sound that excited, and I agree with her. "And Liana will help out with it." Grandeur said. _Just what I need, a nightwing and a rainwing looking all over me and making me wear strange things._ "And don't worry Glory, we also have to do it to Deathbringer. And how about for amusement we bother him a bit?" Greatness asked with a smirk. I smirked as well. "Permission granted to annoy Deathbringer." then she flew off and I looked around the queen's hut, which was decorated for tomorrow's event.

I woke up slowly, but then I shot out of bed. _Today's my wedding! TODAY'S MY WEDDING DAY!_ I nearly ran into the door I was so excited. I fly quickly to the Queen's hut so I could get ready. I ran inside and nearly ran into Tamarin, who expertly got out of the way. "What's the rush your Highness?" she asked. "Sorry Tamarin, need to get ready." I called. I got into the back room, just to see Greatness in there, who jumped when I burst inside. "OH, stars Glory don't do that! I thought I was about to be attacked." she said. "Sorry Greatness, I just couldn't miss my wedding day. I want it perfect." I said. Greatness' face kinda fell. "What?" I asked worried. "There's no rainwinf here to help get your outfit done except for..." I looked to the door to see Kinkajou. "Oh Kinkajou, didn't realize you wanted to help out." I said. "OF Course I want to!" she yelled. "Anything for the best queen ever." she said, happy as ever. I laughed. _You know, in a way, she's kinda like my daughter. Just hope if I do have any they don't turn exactly like her. Oh moons, I may have jinxed myself._ Then they got to work. Kinkahou with rainwing items, and Greatness with nightwing things.

"So these flowers go here." Kink said putting some flowers on my horns. "But the flowers will cover these diamonds." Greatness said holding some diamonds. "Well you can't have everything." Kink said with some attitude I could only think came from Tsunami. "Well, at least you can have this arm band. It's been in the royal line for generations." she said putting it on my wrist. It was a snug fit, and seemed to suit me. "No, that'll make Glory feel weighted down!" Kink said as Greatness put a chest-plate on me. "Does she need to fly today?" Greatness asked. "Well, no, but it doesn't suit her." Kink tried to argue, but I said, "I think it's nice." Kink huffed and a bit of red shown over her scales. They continued to rant about what I should wear and what I shouldn't, until it became too much. "Ok, girls. GIRLS!" I yelled. They both stopped. "I think I have enough." Then Greatness brought out a mirror, and I was pretty. I had a chest-plate, a flower crown instead of flowers on my horns, which were adorned with diamonds. A gold armband with a couple of flowers on it, a flower cape, and a silver tail band, which stood out from the cape. "I think it's beautiful now that I stop and look." Kink said popping up next to me. "I can agree with that, best work of art I've done." Greatness said popping up on the other side, which was crowding. "Girls, getting squished here." I said. They both backed away and went off to do Deathy.

After a few minutes, Tsunami and Sunny came inside while I was still looking myself over. "Oh wow Glory, I'm jealous." Tsunami said. "You've been jealous from the start." I snapped back. "What she means is, thanks, I hope yours is just as good." Sunny said intervening. "Yeah, of course I meant that. Maybe give a little spin?" I did a little twirl to show off everything. "I love it. Whoever did it did a very good job." Sunny exclaimed. "Thanks, now how are the boys?" I asked. "Checking out DB." Sunny said. "You gave my soon-to-be husband a nickname?" I asked glaring. Sunny laughed nervously. "No, no, it's not a nickname, it's just an easier way to say Deathbringer without saying Deathbringer." she said. "Oh right. I'm flower girl!" then she scampered out. I laughed. "Your not actually upset are you?" Tsunami asked. "No, I was messing with her, and I needed us to be alone." I got closer. "I'll try to aim for you ok?" I said. She nodded and smiled.

Within a few minutes, I was just about to go down the walkway. I was scared, no, terrified is more like it. I was near hyperventilating I was so scared. "Calm down Glory, you'll do great." Sunny said as she went out to do the flowers. "Hey," Tsunami said pulling me aside. "Just be you, and you'll be fine." Then she went out and took her seat. Then the music started, and I walked out and into the walkway. Everything was perfect. The decorations were flawless. The dragons attending: not arguing. The only thing out of place, was Deathy. Well, he himself was perfect, but up there, looking proper, professional, that was out of place. He head a flower garland on, which was purple, and made his eyes pop. A few arm bands, and a glass necklace. He was handsome.

I made made my way down to the stand, and Mastermind was sitting there waiting. I took my place in front of Deathy, and I was very excited. He was right in front of me, it was hard to resist just kissing him. "Fellow dragons and queens, we are gathered here today, to witness two lovers joined together forever." Mastermind said. "Before we continue, is there anyone who apposes to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one answered thank the moons. "Ok then. Now," Mastermind cleared his throat. "Do you Deathbringer of the nightwings, take this rainwing to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health, through storm or sun, to death do you part?" he asked. "I do." he said without regret. "And do you, Queen Glory of the rainwings, take this nightwing to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, through storm or sun, to death do you part?" I left a slight pause just to have fun. "I do." Then the tension released as soon as I said it.

"Then by the power infested in me by the Queens of Pyrrhia, I now pronounce you both, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Then Deathy just pulled me into him and kissed me, so deeply I could do it forever. It was finished, we were married, and no one could keep us apart now. Even if Scarlet came back to life and went after me, not even she could keep us apart. Then we stopped and everyone was clapping or flapping their wings. then it was time for the dance, the seats were moved and everyone was dancing away. Though I felt bad that Peril and Clay kinda had to dance alone. Everyone was having a blast. Eating a new thing called cake, especially Clay and the other mudwings.

 **Thrid POV:**

Eventually the day ended faster than anyone wanted, and we were ready to go home. We'd clean up tomorrow. Glory was about to leave, but then she remembered. "Oh I gotta throw the bouquet." she said. Then all the girls started crowding each other. She turned around, making sure she knew where Tsunami was. She took a breath, and tossed it. The bouquet flew across the room, and landed in someone's claws. Glory turned around, only to see a smoldering bouquet. Peril had caught it, who was behind everyone, not even close to the group. Clay leaned close to his brother Reed and said, "I'll see you guys in a bit." he said in a worried voice. "Ooohhhh Claaaaayyyy." she sang. "GET OVER HERE!" she yelled when she spotted him running out the back. "Well, everyone, thanks for coming and have a wonderful night." Glory said as everyone left.

 **Deathbringer POV:**

Today was nothing but wonderful. Glory and I were married, and I couldn't be any happier. We flew to Glory's home and went inside. There was some renovations made to the house. There was a stone fireplace, a bigger table to eat at, and king size bed for two now. "Like what I did with the place?"She asked. "Yeah I love it, but I love you more." I said kissing her. I decided to light a fire in the fireplace. We both lied down in front of it, with Glory under my wing. "I just don't know what to say about what happened today." Glory said. "Then don't say anything, and just let it be." I said. She snuggled closer into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you Deathy, and there's nothing else I could love more." I hugged her. "I love you too." Then he heard soft snoring, and looked to see her snoozing away. "Good night my sweet." he said kissing her forehead. Then he gently lifted her onto his back, and took her to their bed. He layed her down and got in next to her. _No day could ever be better than today._

Or so they thought. Dun Dun Dun! To be continued.

* * *

 **Wow Over 3000 words again. Dang I reeeeeeeaaaaallllyyyy ship Glorybringer. So leave a comment on what you guys want to see, and Merry Christmas. If you want a Christmas Special, go to my Wattpad. Paytunes, and submit your OC, or do it here and I'll put it over there. Whatever you want, happy holidays.**


End file.
